Teen Titans: A Birds Fall From Grace REDONE
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: I don’t own any Teen Titans and all that stuff Now that the disclaimer is out of the way I can go on with the summary. This is my first Teen Titans fan fic so bare with me here. After Season 4 Slade has decided to hurt the Titans where it matters most
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own any Teen Titans and all that stuff) Now that the disclaimer is out of the way I can go on with the summary. This is my first Teen Titans fan fic so bare with me here. (After Season 4) Slade has decided to hurt the Titans where it matters most. In the form of its leadership, this of course is in the form of Robin. In a well designed trap that separates the Titans to the four corners of the city where Robin is forced to confront Slade in a one on one fight like the old days, but Slade reveals things about his intentions are for Robin and not all is what it seems to be when it comes to Slade's plans.

Chapter 1-Best Laid Plans

It started out like a normal day as any other day for the Titans as they watched over their city in their giant T shaped tower and protected it from those who would destroy it or cause terror in its streets. That's how things were supposed to be for them as if it were a normal thing. However, not all things that day were normal as the once peaceful day progressed into a horror of unfathomed proportions. It had been a few months since Trigon had been defeated making everything for the Titans seem easier to handle by comparison. Until they got a transmission from an unexpected person simply known as...

"Slade," said Robin as the Titans looked on the giant screen seeing Slade's one eyes masked face that only Robin had seen passed when Slade was without...flesh.

"Hello Robin. It feels like such a long time since last we spoke. My apologizes for not contacting you sooner, but I've been busy regaining my control over the criminal world since my...departure from it as you already know. Now that I'm back stronger the ever I think its time to start my next plan for this city...and to see if you have what it takes...to stop me," said Slade in a cool and calm voice.

"What is it your planning Slade?" said Robin angrily.

"You should never ask such things Robin. It spoils the surprise," said Slade who cut the transmission.

Robin slammed a fist down onto the control panel in anger. "Robin please calm down Slade will not reveal his plan till he feels it is the right moment and as he said we must unfortunately wait," said Starfire calmly as she put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah you gotta chill or Slade will get to you like he did before," said Cyborg.

"You're right will just have to...," said Robin when the alarm went off signaling that the city was in trouble.

"That didn't last long," said Beast Boy frowning.

"Looks like that was the surprise!" said Raven depressingly as always.

"This can't be right?" said Robin brought up the problem on the screen from where the trouble was and discovered it was more then one location.

It was in four different spots scattered throughout the city with Cinderblock was destroying a police station to the east, Plasmus was in a chemical plant to the North, Overload was at the cities main power plant to the South, and Dr. Light was at the gold depository to the West. There was no sign of Slade on either screen of the four locations that were being attacked, but Robin knew better. "Four places being attacked at once that insane!" said Cyborg in surprise.

"Whoa dude! That's four big surprises in one," said Beast Boy in shock with his mouth hanging down in surprise from the camera feed from the security cameras.

"Yeah, but we can stop them despite them being scattered in the city. Raven will take Dr. Light, Starfire will take Overload, Cyborg will take Cinderblock, and Beast Boy will take Plasmus," said Robin as looked at the screen carefully.

"Robin what about you?" said Starfire curiously.

"I have to stay here in case Slade shows himself in a different location. If he does I'll contact you and tell you where he is before I go to face him," said Robin.

One by one they all left the tower except for Robin who stayed at the computer console monitoring the situation from their in case of Slade showing himself. Starfire was the last to leave because she had seen this type of behavior in Robin on multiple occasions and the last occasion nearly killed him from the inside-out. "I hope that you do not overdue yourself again Robin," said Starfire aloud as she flew to her destination where Overload was.

Robin watched the screen, which was divided into four different ones for each crime he witnessed. Surely enough Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy each went to their intended targets and started the fight. "What are you playing Slade?" said Robin out loud as he stared at all four screens.

Suddenly the screens became one and Slade appeared once more in front of him in a live feed. "Hello Robin miss me much?" said Slade in a cheery yet disturbing voice sort of way that indicated he was obviously happy with what was happening.

"Slade! Where are you?" said Robin in a demanding voice.

"Now now Robin. What did tell you about having patience?" said Slade.

"I've been patient long enough since you were gone and your return," said Robin angrily.

"To be honest Robin I completely agree with you. So to make it up to you I won't keep you waiting any longer. Why don't you meet me at these coordinates I'm transmitting to you...alone," said Slade whose face moved to the left showing the coordinates on the map of the entire city and where they led to.

"Why should I?" said Robin said suspiciously.

"It's not important if you show up or not Robin if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted one more fight with you one on one in the ways of the warrior and martial arts. IF you can defeat me...I'll surrender to you nice and peaceful like," said Slade in a calm, but still chilling voice.

"And if I lose?" said Robin.

"You should never say that Robin or else you will," said Slade who cut the transmission showing only the coordinates on the map on the screen.

Robin moved the screen with coordinates to the left and brought up the security camera footage showing his friends fight Slades minions. So far everything was all right with his friends who seemed to have everything under control...for now.

Robin had to make a choice on whether or not to go fight Slade alone and on his own without the help of his friends. He knew from experience that Slade was a highly skilled martial artist and was clearly the superior fighter so it didn't make sense for Slade to challenge Robin to one on one combat in the ways of martial arts. However, if he were to accept and did in fact defeat Slade he could find out his true identity and end the conflict. He had to make a choice. "I don't know what your planning Slade, but I will stop it...no matter what the cost," said Robin as he turned off the screen and followed the coordinates he saw before.

Robin got on his wing glider attachment and went to the roof and went flying to his destination where Slade was not realizing that Slade was watching him fly to him. "Heheheh. That's my boy. You couldn't refuse could you? I don't blame you Robin I'd probably wouldn't either if I were you, which makes this so much easier to predict your every move," said Slade as his prey came closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Surprise Around Every Corner

The location Slade gave Robin was that of a building in the city that was currently under construction and practically abandoned for the most part. However, at the moment it had been abandoned of its workers that were supposed to complete what they were building that day. As Robin landed in on the middle floor of the under constructed building he knew that the workers didn't leave for a coffee break. They had been taken away slowly and stowed away some place so they wouldn't interfere or become a distraction. 'That's what I would have done if he had been Slade at least,' thought Robin as he the shuddered at the thought of being just like Slade after he removed the flight gear and started walking around.

"You have cold feet already Robin? Don't tell me the victory over Trigon has made your head swollen with pride?' said Slade as his voice echoed throughout the uncompleted building.

"You wish Slade. Now show yourself so we can fight!" said Robin who was becoming somewhat impatient at the like of appearance by Slade.

"As before Robin you lack patience's when it comes to not getting what you want right away. Pity you never learned that from me when you were my apprentice," said the echoing voice as Robin tried to follow the direction of the sound as best he could.

"All I learned from you was how to hate you! Nothing more," said Robin as he sensed something moving behind and did a spin kick only to hit and dent a support beam making the area around him shake with instability.

"Careful now Robin you don't have to get too carried away now. You don't want this place to fall apart and possibly hurt innocent lives at the bottom of the building...like the construction workers tied up in the basement floor…do you?" said Slade as Robin spun around at the fell of someone breathing on his neck.

'Just have to calm down or Slade will get the better of me,' thought Robin as he saw it was just the noiseless air conditioner one of the construction workers left on as he decided to walk up one floor after another to find Slade.

"Follow the sound of my voice Robin and soon we will end this little rivalry between us once and for all," said Slade whose voice echoed less and started sounding like he was near by.

Robin walked up a flight of stairs from where Slade's voice was coming from and could feel his adrenaline already going all out to give him the instant energy to fight almost instantly. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed this room had been covered with a blue tarp meaning this was the 'roof' of the building. Robin should have suspected as much that Slade would hide on the temporary top floor that was this building, but ignored it and continued as he looked around the darkened floor. "Where are you Slade? Don't tell me your going to back out of our little deal?" said Robin as he tried to anger Slade like Slade had to Robin so many times before.

Robin got no response from his psychotic archrival as he walked further into the room only to find a laptop on a box of construction equipment. Robin walked up to the monitor and saw Slade's metal covered one-eyed masked face. "Nice of you to join me Robin even though you are so close you couldn't be further away from me," said Slade through the portable computer.

Robin growled and gritted his teeth in frustration over the fact that Slade was playing head games again. "Where are you Slade?" said Robin as he looked into the background of Slade's screen for clues where he was.

"You're a clever boy Robin I'm sure you'll find my little...'nest egg' of a location after you deal with a few friends of mine," said Slade as the snap of his fingers came from the laptop and the vast army of Slade bots appeared ready to serve their master when he needed them.

"What about our deal?" said Robin who turned from the army of Slade bots to the laptop screen of Slade himself.

"I've decided not to go through with our deal because I believe my boy that you won't be able to pay up when you'd lose to me," said Slade is eye become a slit as it stared into the two Robin gave him.

"Who said I'd lose?" said Robin as he pulled out his bo-staff ready to fight the army of Slade bots.

"Don't you remember Robin? You did. Slade bots...ATTACK!" said Slade as the laptop computer screen went black as the transmission was cut.

"All right you pieces of junk...come get your trophy," said Robin as he motioned with his hand for them to attack as the Slade bots attacked Robin without mercy.

The robots used whatever was available to them besides their own weapons given to them by their creator on the Boy Wonder as he fought with everything he had to just stay alive. However, the numbers gain quickly caught up with him as one robot with a pipe swung hard and hit him in the head sending the young hero flying into a steel support pillar. Two others saw his groggy state and used several martial arts maneuvers programmed into them by Slade, damaging several of Robin's ribs. Another robot kicked him in the ribs as he struggled to get up after receiving the first blow sending him flying into a portable workbench full of tools that fell on him due to the force of the impact.

Robin struggled as he pushed the workbench on wheels of himself as he spit up blood from what felt like busted ribs. Blood came down the side of Robin's temple as well as his mouth as the robots now surrounded him ready to deliver the final blow to barely conscious hero when a voice could be heard in his head. 'Robin...is that the best you can do,' were the words Slade had said during their first encounter.

Those words filled Robin with uncontrollable rage and nearly drove him mad as he snapped out of his weakened state and leapt forward and brought the fight to them. He let his frustration, rage, hatred, and anger for Slade that had built up for what seemed for so long explode with tremendous force. He then channeled this tremendous force into his weapons and martial arts skills and showed Slade just what his best was. "I'LL...I'LL SHOW...YOU MY...MY...BEST!" yelled Robin as he destroyed one Slade bot after another with the skill of a master, but with the fury of a monster.

Far away, Slade watched from the hidden cameras he had secretly placed and watched from the portable screen he created that he put on his arm. "Interesting isn't it Robin? You say that I am a monster, a demon possessed, and without a soul. However, from what I am seeing here Robin...you are the one right now who is possessed by your own demons. Heheheh. Quite an interesting site really," Slade as he watched as his robot army slowly become reduced to a small force of ten.

Shortly though, the remaining ten however, fell before the might if Robin's skills and bo-staff as he got rid of them in all his fury. "HOWS MY BEST NOW!" yelled Robin after plunged his bo-staff into the head of the final Slade bot with all his strength.

The laptop went on again behind and the sound of clapping could be heard from it. "Very impressive Robin. It looks like you are the one-man army that people say you are. Of course I would expect no less from the boy I had wanted originally as my apprentice," said Slade as Robin slowly walked over to the laptop breathing heavily from exhaustion and the lack of blood from his wounds.

"I will never be your apprentice Slade," said Robin as he clung to his bo-staff and the box where the laptop was stationed.

"I know Robin, but that doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun with you for old times sake," said Slade who watched Robin get even angrier then before (if that was possible) he attacked his robots.

"No more fun. Where are you?" said Robin who watched Slade one eye turn into a slit again to match Robins.

"Before I tell you I just want you to know that you shouldn't bother to tell your friends on your communicator Robin. I have electronic jammers especially designed for your communicators as well as your friends. So like you they are...all...fighting...alone!" said as his voice almost sounded like a soft whisper like the sound of a ghost in the wind as second screen appeared showing the jammers in multiple locations for an over blanketing effect.

"They can handle themselves. Now...WHERE...ARE...YOU!?" said Robin who was at this point getting more upset by the minute.

Slade sighed in disappointment as if he had expected Robin to understand the easy clue he gave the young boy wonder. "Very well Robin. If you must know, I'm in...Titans Tower," said Slade with an evil look in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Broken Bird

"You're where?" said Robin in complete surprise and disbelief to the fact that Slade was where he and the other Titans all lived.

"Do be careful flying back here Robin. The weather is less then...hospitable," said Slade as the screen went blank.

"DAMN IT!" said Robin slammed his fist into the laptop smashing it into hundreds of pieces and realized what the enemy did by luring him away from home.

He gave him access to it.

Robin ran back down the flight of stairs and got on his flight suit. Sure enough, Slade was right and found the once beautiful day turn into a nasty one with heavy storm clouds and rain to match. He ignored the fact that flying in such weather was dangerous and did so anyway to get at Slade.

He especially ignored his wounds from fighting all of Slade bots in the building and the blood loss because of it. Robin knew if any of the Titans returned before him they would never be able to stop Slade in their weakened condition. Especially after fighting all of Slade's hired help like Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, or Dr. Light. Only HE could fight Slade because HE knew how Slade fought, manipulated, and squirmed his way to victory over his enemies.

The closer he got to the tower the more the storm seemed to intensify as he landed on the roof and immediately discarded the flight gear as if it were garbage. Despite his injuries, he ran to the elevator to the main common room where they all ate, talked, played video games, and other fun things. He had been trained to have tolerance when it came to receiving pain and he had the scars to prove it if anyone question it otherwise.

When he entered the lights were not on, but he could sense someone was in the room despite the lack of sight. He turned on the lights to illuminate the room only to reveal the intruder before him sitting on the couch that watching the storm that was brewing outside as Robin had expected...Slade. "Welcome home Robin. I was just doing what I consider to be some very...interesting reading that I found. You know something to tide me over when I was...exploring my surroundings," said Slade as he got up from his spot on the Titans couch putting away his reading material that was too far away for Robin to see.

"How did you get in here?" said Robin angrily as he stared at Slade with a look that told his enemy he had every intent on harming him.

"Same way you did just now Robin. The roof is the pivotal weak spot of the whole tower with least amount of security. I've been here for some time before you even arrived at the construction site that I sent you to originally," said Slade as he walked around the couch and stopped only fifteen feet away from Robin.

"What? What have you been doing here the entire time?" said Robin in disbelief and anger that he let this man get so far into his home and life.

"Oh it's nothing much mind you. Everyone's room was little to less then what I would consider...interesting. Except for YOUR room Robin, which was different from all the others, with all those newspaper clippings of villains you have stopped countless times in the past. THAT...my dear boy I did catch with my eye when I walked in. To be honest Robin...I'm actually kind of flattered that you would dedicate a whole side of your wall to me. Thank you," said Slade as saw Robin's rage increase considerably when he said that.

"Thank THIS!" said Robin who at that angered moment had reached its climax and he attacked Slade with everything he had as he charged his enemy using his bo-staff.

However, Robin was already exhausted from the fight with Slade's robots and his wounds along with the lack of energy proved to make things worse. The fresh and ready to fight Slade dodged Robin's attacks with ease due to his experience and Robin's predictability. The master criminal delivered his own moves to the Boy Wonder and further increasing damage to his already injured body. Now Robin had two cracked ribs, four broken ones, a bloodied temple, a concussion, and cuts on his arms that were bleeding freely like a river. "You should really take better care of yourself Robin. Your current actions have made you become...unhealthy looking," said Slade to the tired youth.

"SHUTUP!" said Robin right before Slade dodged a round house kick and deliver a massive punch to Robin's most damaged side of his ribs.

After that, he grabbed the boy's leg and threw him across the room into the kitchen area forcing the boy to drop his bo-staff when he hit the ground breaking his left leg. Robin struggled to get up passed the kitchen counter, but as got up from it Slade grabbed his hair and threw him once more. This time it was in the direction of the U-shaped sofa that now was all disoriented from the boy's impact with it.

Lighting flashed now and the lights in the room flickered on and off as Slade hit Robin with another blow to the ribs with a hard swift kick to them causing Robin to spew out more blood from his mouth as he now rolled several time till he was on his back. "Would you think it rude of me to ask you a simple question Robin?" said Slade as he sat on the sofa with a solid metal covered boot pressing somewhat hard on Robin's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" said Robin in pain as the pressure hurt more then helped as he felt two ribs on the opposite side break.

"I take that as a yes since you can't really say anything else right now. My question is this...do know what love is Robin?" said Slade who lightened the pressure just a small fraction so Robin could breathe just a little easier (though not by much).

"What...ack?" said Robin as he struggled to survive under Slade's siege to his chest area.

"Love Robin. The love one feels between a man and a woman, male and female, or in your case my boy...you and Raven," said Slade as he pulled out the book he was reading earlier.

"What are...you...ack...me...Raven?" said Robin whose lose of blood was making him some what disoriented.

"I see the blood loss you've suffered is taking its toll on you Robin so I'll get right to the heart of the matter. Regardless of your...so called 'relationship' with the alien girl I think you and Raven are a much better pair then either of you would like to admit. You see Robin I went into Raven's room right after I left yours. From what I understand from what Terra, who at the time of her information when she was spying on all of you, told me that Raven writes down things when she's not meditating or reading a book. It is something like...a diary if you will, but Raven's diary is different from that of a normal diary Robin. You want to know how and why? This diary...contains information written down from each one of her emotions from a different night when its their turn for them to say something or rather...write something. And boy did they say a lot in here I think that you might find to be interesting Robin. Considering that most of what they right about...is you!" said Slade who was grinning behind the mask at Robin's disbelief.

"You...lie," said Robin as he mustered up some strength and spit some blood on Slade's mask as an act of defiance.

Slade however, just gave a little laugh as if Robin had told a minor joke. "You don't believe me. Do you Robin? Well let me read passage to you from one of the pages of Raven's diary," said Slade as he opened the diary and flipped several pages till he found one of interest.

"Slade...don't...ack" said Robin only to be silence by an increase in pressure from Slade boot.

"This one is from the emotion...Brave!" said Slade as he began to read it aloud for Robin to hear.

"Dear Diary,

Today Robin asked me if I could spar with him so he could hone his skills more and to better prepare me for when I wouldn't be able to use my powers in close combat. I said yes because I can't say no to a good sparing with that spiky haired hunk. When he engaged me in the sparing match he defeated me a few times a first, but after a while, I think I gave him a run for his money when I almost beat him by performing a submissive pin on him. 'Almost', being the key word as Robin got out of the hold and reversed it putting me in a position that I couldn't get out of. He was so close to me at the moment I nearly kissed him, but Timid Raven got in the way, preventing me from doing so. Then the alarm blared and we had to cut our 'sparing' session short.

Signed

Brave Raven," said Slade as he flipped another page before staring at Robin.

"So...what? It's just one...emotion out...out of...many," said Robin defiantly though deep down he had wanted to kiss her that day too.

Nevertheless, he was not going to admit that, especially to someone like Slade.

"I see we still need to make a believer out of you. Lets see...how about...Intelligence!" said Slade as he looked back from Robin to the page he had just turned to.

"Dear Diary,

Today I saw Robin fixing up his R-cycle and giving it a required upgrade to improve its already perfect performance. Later after he got cleaned up, he saw me beat Cyborg at chess and wanted to play me in a game. He beat me in less then six moves in almost all of the seven straight games with strategies I had never contemplated before. When I tried to use the same tactics on him however, my plan backfired and he beat me regardless. Clearly the boy has a mind that is of a vast intellect and of strategy that a girl or rather an emotion like myself can get used too when your surrounded by nitwits like Beast Boy. Sometimes I also wonder as well as question what color his eyes are when I stare at that mask when he's not looking in my direction. Are they brown like the earth? Black like his hair? Green like his gloves? Or are they something else? I have studied this question for so long and I have yet to find an answer to it. Hopefully one day I will solve the riddle of what color that are the eyes behind the mask of Robin,"

Signed

Intelligent Raven" said Slade as he looked down at Robin who he found smiled at that.

"That...means nothing. She's just curious...about what's...behind my...my mask like everyone else...is," said Robin as some blood dripped down the side of his mouth.

"I must admit it does seem like a poor example, but the others I find that are much more...loose in the tongue or rather...their writing when it comes to you. But this next one I think you'll find will strengthen my claim about you and Raven being an item. THIS one was written by Raven herself," said Slade who had turned three more pages to the next bit of reading.

"Dear diary,

It's been sometime since I entered Robin's mind when he was hallucinating about Slade that one stormy night. I saw and felt what he felt during certain moments in his life that only a very selective few know about. His pain though different from mine is similar to my own when it comes to my childhood. He has a strong darkness inside himself that he channels into light by trying to use it for good like I do with my powers. I can see why Slade wanted him as his apprentice and why he acts the way he does to capture Slade using his obsessive habit of finishing things that he starts. One day I secretly saw him training without a shirt on and I mentally gasped when I saw the countless battle scars on his body. Each one told their own tale of the countless wars he had fought and raged back in Gotham City as well as here. I checked the medical records of his wounds and found that each one was from a different battle more terrifying then the last. Most people would not walk away from such fights, but somehow he keeps pushing himself until he reaches his limit or falls when there is no ground left to walk on. How can someone like him keep fighting against all odds against those psycho's back in Gotham? I've read about Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and the Joker along with some of the things they've pulled that would have driven a normal person insane. But he keeps going. Why? Why do I ask myself this? Why do I care? I think I know. I'm in love. I'm in love with Robin. My leader, my teacher, my secret love.

Signed

Raven," said Slade as he closed the book and released his boots hold on Robin's chest only to pick him up by his throat and slammed him onto the table next to them.

"I...never...knew...she...ack," said Robin, but was interrupted by a sudden coughing of blood from trying to speak.

"You've become very narrow-minded for someone who usually very perceptive Robin. Especially when it comes to your friends feelings for you. Of course, that problem runs both ways between you and Raven. Frankly it's not surprising to me Robin in the least since I know you care about Raven a great deal then you let the others let on. Ever since Trigon you've become more worried about her then any of the other Titans and though you won't admit it I think you know why," said Slade as he looked down at Robin who was hurt pretty badly.

"Because...I...ack...love...her," said Robin as he finally realized it himself as he had a revelation about himself and Raven being an item.

"Good. Now that you've had your little revelation from within we can continue," said Slade as he put the now closed diary down next to Robin's arm only to slam his arm on the boy's arm shattering the bone in several places.

"AAAAAAH!" said Robin whose scream became gurgled by the blood that once more crept into his mouth as the punishment continued.

"Don't worry Robin I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just going...to break you in body, mind, and spirit!" said Slade as walked over to the boy's left arm and broke it with the same attack that he used on Robin's other arm.

"Why?" Robin said in a blood gurgled voice.

"Because Robin...I want you to suffer. I want you to suffer the way I suffered at he hands of your master...the Batman!" said Slade as he saw the shock on Robin's face.

"You...know...him? Ho...How?" Robin said barely as he stared into Slade's one eye with his blood stained mask.

"Remember when went deep into the fiery river of lava to save Raven and my mask fell off reveling my scared along the lines of where my right eye used to be. Who do you think gave me that scar? Who do you think took my eye from its socket? Your teacher; your master; your father did! I'm just returning the favor on a more...devastating level. If you had just become my apprentice it would have made this all the more sweeter to me Robin, but I guess...it won't hurt me to go for the silver medal this time," said Slade as he picked up Robin communicator from his belt and turned in on.

Robin barely saw Slade press some buttons on his wrist and did not understand what was happening. Of course, what Slade was doing wasn't exactly the only thing going through his mind as his distorted mind thought of Raven and what he felt for her. 'I love her. I never thought I did, but...I see now what Slade said...was true," thought Robin as he saw Slade put something over the lower half of his metal mouth and activated Robin's Titan communicator.

"Titans! Can you read me?" said Slade whose voice sounded like Robin's when he spoke into it.

It was then that Robin realized that Slade was using voice-altering technology to make his voice sound like his. "Yeah, but I can't get a visual on my screen. I think Slade is using jammers on our communicators. What's up?" said Cyborg.

"Did you defeat Cinderblock yet?" said the disguised Slade who had watched the fighting earlier with what Titan fought whom in this little trap of his.

"Yeah I was just about done when you called. BB, Raven, and Starfire called shortly before you did telling me they just finished with their guys too. But it was weird they said it seemed like Slade's hired help were holding back as if to draw out the fight. Same with the others too. I gotta be honest with you Robin I do NOT like this one bit," said Cyborg with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't look too much into Cyborg or else you're going to miss the big picture and only see the small screen of what Slade has planned. Call the others back here to the tower I have a surprise waiting for all of you when you return," said Slade as he turned of the communicator and placed next to Robin.

"I...don't...understand?" said Robin as Slade starting walking away only to stop when he heard those words from him.

"When you see HIM again ask him to his face about me and remind him of the scar on my face and the loss of my eye that he took from me. He can tell you more about me then I care to share with you right now. Before I do go however…" Slade said as he took two fingers together and dipped the tip of them in the blood that dripped from Robin's body and started writing something that started with a big S-shape next to Robin's head before finally leaving.

Before he left the room however, he stopped and turned off the light to continue on as if what he had done was a casual thing leaving Robin alone in the darkness in a growing pool of his blood. His only thought was about one person as he stared into the infinite darkness that was pierced by the lighting that flashed across the tower every so often. 'Raven,' thought Robin as he finally lost consciousness.

(About 15 minutes later)

A drenched Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven made their way to the main room to see Robin with Starfire in the lead hoping to see 'her boy' again as she called him. Cyborg and Beast Boy came up second wondering what surprise Robin had for them and were debating it. Raven who last however, seemed the most concerned as she recalled the feelings that surface when she was fighting Dr. Light. Every so often she felt emotional things inside her that were not her own.

She had felt anger, rage, despair, suffering, and pain. All of which originated from only one source...Robin. She finally picked up the pace realizing she should speak to him about it, but was cut short when she heard the flick of the lights being turned on and the scream from Starfire from what she saw. Every lay in shock as they saw the main room trashed like the storm had hit the inside of the tower. Of course, that shock paled in comparison when the sight of Robin blooded, bruised, and broken on the table passed the U-shape sofa. Written next to him in blood that they knew had to be Robin's was a three worded message: "Slade was here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Enter the Bat

In the med-lab of the Tower was busy as Cyborg and the others rushed to save Robin's fading life from ending so short. Raven teleported him and the others their instantly without problems, but getting Robin to the med-lab was the easy part and getting him on the bed. However, when Raven placed him down on the bed she was about to remove his cracked mask when he grabbed her hand his broke arm with his damaged glove catching Raven and the others by surprise. 'No! Don't remove the mask. Its not bothering me. Please!' thought Robin into Raven's mind and out of respect for him and his privacy she stopped.

As for the hard part, it was keeping Robin alive in regards to all the injuries Slade had delivered to him. According to the read out after Cyborg did a scan of Robin and input the info in the med-labs computer, the leader of the Titans had two broken arms, one broken leg, internal bleeding, a lot of blood loss, and to top it all of he had 90 of his ribs now broken in multiple areas by Slade. That and a lot of other cuts and bruises that happened before that from a battle they believed went to that started their leaders down fall.

After several intense hours, his vital signs weren't doing that good either even after Raven healed most of his wounds with her magic to stabilize his condition during that time period. "I don't understand it you guys, 40 his cuts and bruises on his body has been healed, the bones mended, and the internal bleeding is stopped, but he still won't wake up yet," said Cyborg as he looked at another read out on the computer.

"His body maybe healed Cyborg, but his mind and spirit have been damaged beyond any of our abilities to heal him," said Raven who used all her focus to restrain her emotions that were screaming at her inside to worry.

"In any case Rae I gave Robin a pretty powerful sedative to relax his muscles so he won't be able to move at all while his body does the remaining healing process on his own. In fact I'll be surprised if he can move at all when he wakes up," said Cyborg.

"What do we do? I want Robin to wake up soon so he can help us defeat Slade like he has done so in the past," said Starfire with tears streaming down her eye who unlike Raven had no problem with showing her emotions that she felt for Robin.

"We can't Star that would do more harm then good. Slade is the one who did this all of this to Robin. Just imagine what would happen if he tried to fight Slade again. The man beat Robin within an inch of his life and left him to die in the dark all alone. The intense psychological stress alone could destroy him on a mental level," said Cyborg who double-check some of the readings.

"We have to do something. I can't just sit by and watch Robin in this condition. We have to do something now," said Beast Boy as lighting flashed outside.

"You don't have to do anything Beast Boy. None of you do. His care and well being is mine and mine alone," said a cold dark voice from a shadowy corner of the room.

Immediately all four Titans went into battle stance incase the unknown figure was Slade and had come back to finish the job. "Man you better identify yourself before I blast you back to where you came from, "said Cyborg who readied his Sonic Cannon.

The figure step out of the shadows causing everyone to lower their defense in shock of who it was. The figure before them was taller then all of them with pointy bat ear and mask with the symbol of the bat across is chest that was barely seeable through his cape. His piercing eyes from the mask even made Raven feel uncomfortable when she stared at him. It was none other then Robin's teacher, mentor, master, and father...it was none other then...the Batman! "You know who I am," said Batman in his dark and fearful sounding voice as he walked passed their shocked bodies as he approached the body of his adopted son and parted some of the hair covering his still masked face.

(A/N: Batman's voice is the voice of the Batman from Justice League Unlimited in case you are all wondering. Enjoy!)

"Batman..." said Cyborg, but was cut of by Batman who raised a left hand for him to shut up and stop talking.

He bowed his head closer to Robin's hear and place a gentle hand on Robin's forehead. "Robin...my son," said Batman in a low whisper that seemed to have caused life to stir in Robin as he slowly awakened from consciousness.

"Fa...Father?" said Robin in an equal whisper as he opened his eyes behind the mask further.

"Yes Robin," said Batman in his normal voice as Robin's body stirred somewhat to life.

"Dude! How did you do that?" said Beast Boy in utter disbelief.

"Ancient Chinese mind ability used between Masters and students who have been closely bonded together through the same or similar pain. It can also be used by family members who also share the same or similar pain that know the technique, like a father has with his son. In my case however, it was a little both for me and him," said Batman while Robin continued to stay silent.

"How did you get here so fast?" said Raven curiously as she tried to somewhat read his emotions, but found his mind was unreadable as well as his emotions.

Batman didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her as he spoke. "Robin's suit connects with his belt that both connect to the computer in your tower. If something happens to him that is seriously wrong the computer then silently activates. When Robin was near dearth and the suit sent me a signal back in the Bat Cave, which then sends with it details of his past mission reports that he has written up so I can do a careful examination of just about everything their. It also gives me detailed files on each of you along with all of your backgrounds. That includes all of your strengths, weakness, abilities, etc. The instant the censor went off I got in my jet and flew in the storm at Mark I. When I arrived shortly after you did, I went here because I knew you would take him here. By the way while were on the subject why did my computer read four active Robin's suits while he left the Titans for more martial arts training that one particular day?" said Batman as he finally turned to face all four of them with those white piercing eyes.

"Heheheh we uh...kinda put them on to see what it would be like to be Robin with all the gadgets, weapons, and the whole mask thing..." said Beast Boy whose talking was interrupted by Batman backhanding Beast Boy into the wall next to the door.

"Yo! That's not cool man," said Cyborg who tried to raise his Sonic Cannon and fire, but Batman was too fast as he threw a Bata-rang at the cannon and grabbed Cyborg by the throat and lift him up from the ground as if he was nothing.

"Cyborg! You put him down!" Starfire said in anger and then with surprise as she tried to punch the dark knight who used his free hand to swing the arm around her neck in a devastating choke hold.

"Listen to me and listen well. That mask, that uniform, and everything it represents is a mantle of honor you THREE are not and never will be worthy of wearing. Unlike Robin, I will not have anyone, but himself wear it just as one day he will be the only one to wear my mask when I cannot be the Batman anymore. If I find out you three are wearing the uniform again I will break you and leave you in the darkness as Robin was left earlier today," said Batman as he threw them away from him and the bed Robin was resting on.

Beast Boy's body finally fell from the floor and was completely dazed when he tried to get up. "Dude were sorry, but...wait! You said three, but there are four of us who wore Robin's suit. What about Raven?" said Beast Boy point a finger at the pessimistic child of darkness that gave Beast Boy an angry look for bringing her into the mess Beast Boy had created just now.

"In one of Robin's reports he said that out of all four of you, Raven was the only one worthy of even wearing the uniform and mask. You three are not," said Batman as he pointed to Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"How come?" said Cyborg surprised and hurt as he removed the Bata-rang from his arm.

"That's not your business. Now leave us. ALL of you," said Batman who turned around to face Robin who had a small smile on his face as he could imagine the others priceless expressions that were on their faces.

With a little help from Raven, they were pushed out of the room and they left for their rooms tired, hurt, and exhausted; except her. She turned and faced the dark knight who knew she was their, but did not look back, almost as if she was nothing to him. "I...have a question," said Raven as she entered the room again, but only a little bit as to not piss off the dark figure.

"What?" said an impatient sounding Batman who turned a little to his side and stared at her with his unmatched gaze.

"You said that Robin felt I was worthy of wearing the mask and uniform. Any particular reason why?" said Raven curiously though she would not have been surprised if the tall, dark, and masked figure told her to leave before he did something harsh.

"Because...you and he have suffered at the hands of all things filled with darkness. The mask he wears...the mask that WE both wear, are masks of suffering and darkness. I've read your file Raven and I know you have had many dark things happen to you when you were a child. So has Robin and myself. That...and I agree with Robin's belief that you are worthy of the mask and what it and the uniform represents," said Batman.

Raven didn't know why, but she felt something stirring in her heart when she heard this about what Robin thought of her. She quickly got it under control and decided to leave. "Thank you I needed that," said Raven as she turned to leave.

"Wait...Raven," came tired voice that stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Robin?" said Raven in disbelief as she started walking back to him and saw him in his weakened state.

He reached for something in his back pocket of his torn uniform and pulled out a little black book with a vine like plant design along the spine of it. "Here...Raven. Slade took...this from your...room. I...I thought you might...want it back," said Robin as he found that even though he had been healed by Raven's powers, it didn't mean his body was feeling relief from the pain his nerves were still delivering to his brain.

"Slade...took...this from...my...room," Raven said in complete baffled disbelief over the fact that her diary was read in front of Robin and that he could move his arms and hand.

"Yeah, but...I...I never...read...it if...your...your wondering, but he...he did...unfortunately. He read...several pages...out...out loud after he...he had beaten me...senseless, but I...I was too...too...disoriented to...hear anything," said Robin half truthfully as his ribs still hurt when he tried to breathe.

Raven's skin went from pale to a blush tomato like red and back to pale again faster then one could almost blink. "Thanks Robin. Your sweet," said Raven as she teleported out of the room to hers and lay on her bed while holding the diary close to her heart the entire time as she went to sleep.

"Why did you lie to her about not hearing anything Robin?" said Batman as he looked at Robin with curiosity in his voice.

"Because...if I had told her I heard I heard the fact that I know that she actually loves me she would be destroyed inside knowing her secret is out. I couldn't do that to her and you know it. Just because I was trained by you Bruce doesn't mean I have to make all the moves you did," said Robin as the pain finally stopped in his ribs and could talk normally again though the rest of his body said otherwise.

Batman seemed a bit offended by that last remark and narrowed his eyes at the young boy wonder. "True I suppose. However, your recent mission reports involving Trigon that I have read suggests that you love her as much as she does you," said Batman who saw the boy's astonishment.

"I do Bruce, but...I don't know. I thought I liked Starfire, but when I look back on it now I think it was only puppy love. I thought I had loved Starfire, but after being here in this tower for what seemed like an eternity you just can't..." said Robin who was unable to finish his sentence.

"I know Robin I've had that same feeling with many women I've know throughout my life both as the Batman...and as Bruce Wayne," said Batman as he turned away from the youth as if he was embarrassed.

Robin smiled a little, but it faded when he asked Batman another question. "Do you know who Slade is Bruce?" said Robin a curious, but serious tone that made Batman somewhat proud.

"Yes I do. I knew him when I was still training to be the Batman when I went to Asia for my martial arts training that would be the final stage to becoming the Batman. His name is Slade, but I do not know his last name since he kept much to himself as I did. He was traveling along Asia like I was to increase his strength and skill to become a dangerous force that no one would dare face. He never saw my face in our travels together due to us both wanting to keeping a low profile in our training, but I saw his though when he dropped his guard. He had a healthy face like mine with black that was a little spiky along the sides of his head. Our travels together both brought us to the man who completed out training and a man I had to betray for all that was good. You remember what I told you about the League of Shadows?" said Batman as he turned to Robin and removed his mask.

"Yeah," said Robin abruptly remembering the tale Bruce told him about his training with the League of Shadows that sometimes gave him nightmares.

"Slade and me both trained under their leader Ra'sh Au Ghoul and we were his two most promising students that would one day lead the League when he died. However, as you know Ra'sh and I had a little...falling out if you will when it came to beliefs about how to 'punish' one's enemy. During the fight in the complex where we both trained Slade had intervened and I was forced to...damage him before the building exploded and scattered the Leagues members. In the end of that...little conflict Slade disappeared taking a sizable chunk of resources with him to start a new life as the man he is now," said Batman.

"So what Slade told me was true. You gave him that scar and took out his eye in the process and now he wants you suffer as you made him through me," said Robin sounded somewhat sad that Slade had told him the truth about something personal.

"Yes...Robin. I'm actually kind of sorry. I should've told you about Slade and how he had moved to Jump City, but my arrogance and holding back my own personal reasons created this mess," said Batman as he turned away and walked towards the window as the rain continued to pour and the lighting flashed without mercy.

"What happens now?" said Robin as he finally with some effort sat up and hugged his ribs a little.

"Simple. Your going home to retrain. You have been broken mentally, physically, and to a degree...spiritually Robin. I have to fix what has been broken inside you and the best way to do that is to take you home," said Batman ho could tell his son did not want to go.

"What about the city? This city needs me Bruce...just as Gotham city needs the Batman," said Robin trying to make an arguable statement.

"True, but as you stand now you cannot even fight a common thief let alone try to lead the Titans. I'm sure your cybernetic friend can take over while you and I head home to heal you. You know why? Because this time Robin...were going back to basics and this time I'm going to have you come face to face with your greatest fear," said Batman as his voice became more dark and terrifying like the storm outside.

"Slade?" said Robin.

"No. Failure!" said Batman in an eerie whisper as another flash of lighting consumed the room making the dark knights figure even more frightening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Inner Hell-Part 1

The next morning the storm had passed and the Titans woke up and got up and decided to clean up the place. But not before Batman took things from the wreckage, he considered important evidence to find out the location of Slade in the future. Only after he left the room did they clean up the mess Slade left behind from his all out assault on Robin. Preferably where their leaders blood was spilled over the table and the area surrounding it like the kitchen and sofa. "What do you guys think of Robin's father, this...Batman?" said Starfire as she put the sofa back in its proper place.

"Creepy," said Cyborg as he remembered how easily Batman had disabled him in two quick moves.

"Strong," said Beast Boy who lost a tooth as he rubbed his jaw as he remembered how hard Batman hit him.

"I would say he is both. What say you friend Raven what do you think?" said Starfire as she turned to Raven as she saw the dark sorceress clean the table that was stained in Robin blood with her powers.

"I don't know. I could read his emotions or his mind. What ever training Robin learned from Batman the two are good at hiding things that they choose not to show," said Raven as she touched the now seemingly normal table that was covered red with the blood of her secret love.

"Well that says a lot," said Beast Boy with a frown with his arms crossed.

Raven could only nod because like the father that was Batman, Robin was also a mystery to her despite the bond they both shared with each other. When she touched the blood and the stain it left with her powers, she felt nothing in the remains as if Slade had broken just more then just his body, but also...his very spirit and soul. Yet, there was something else she didn't understand was when she felt the nothingness. When she thought she felt a hint of something, she couldn't understand, no matter how hard she pressed her powers into it. She finally decided to think nothing of it and leave it alone until the time and opportunity presented itself to learn the truth about what it was she felt. "Just because he kicked your butt and not mine doesn't mean you have to be upset about it," said Raven in a very calm voice.

Before Beast Boy could respond Batman entered the room and his very presence got everyone's attention...just Robin's would have. "I'm taking Robin home with me," said Batman getting to the point of what he wanted to say.

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Cyborg whose jaw like Beast Boy's and Starfire's fell like anvils off a cliff.

Raven on the other hand kept her face expressionless though her emotions were yelling at her to do something to keep Robin in the tower though she knew it would do no good. "You heard me. Robin needs to retrain back in the cave and learn what is now lost to him. Only then will he be ready to lead the Titans again. You didn't really expect everything to return to normal after all of this did you?" said Batman as he looked at the other Titans expressions in the room.

"For how long?" said Beast Boy worriedly.

"As long as it takes Beast Boy," said Batman as he turned to go, but Raven suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Can I come with you," Raven said surprising everyone except the Batman who probably anticipated in her saying it.

"Yo! If Raven's going then were going," said Cyborg without waiting for a response from Batman.

"Please! I can tell that whatever training Robin will have to do he's going to need medical attention and I'm the only one who can heal right away," said Raven who was showing more emotion then she would have like the others to see much less hear.

"The Bat-jets a two seater and I don't think you can fly all the way to Gotham. Can you?" said Batman giving a long 'no' in sentence form.

"I can try if you give me a chance. I can make try helping his training go better," said Raven who was now being uncharacteristic by sounding optimistic.

"Or you could make it worse and become a distraction he doesn't need right now," said Batman showing her and everyone else in the room that he was more negative then she ever could be.

"The harder the training difficulty the better," said Raven with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You making it harder is not the problem Raven. Making it easier is," said Batman.

"What?" said Raven.

"Think about it for two seconds. You and Robin have bond that has become strong over the time since it started up till now. This bond is both an advantage and disadvantage and right now having you around when he is training is a disadvantage I cannot allow. And deep down you know it as well as I do," said Batman.

"Batman," said a voice from behind Raven.

Raven turned and saw Robin their in a new Robin outfit and mask using the wall next to him for support. "What is it?" said Batman who was a little surprised that Robin would be here and not in the Bat-jet waiting for his return.

"Just let her go with us. Its not going to kill you to show the cave to one more person is it?" said Robin who cracked a small smile as he then looked at Raven who returned it with her own.

Batman let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument and if they stayed here any longer then Robin's training would be further delayed. "Fine she can come. But she's going to have to behave as we fly their. The Bat-jet is a highly sophisticated vehicle designed for flying at intense high speeds. It is NOT a jet version of the Tunnel of Love," said Batman as he saw Robin and Raven secretly blushing when he said that.

"Lead the way," said Raven as she followed Robin and Batman to the roof to see the Bat-jet for herself.

The others quickly ran themselves to see the Bat-jet since they hadn't seen it once since Batman arrived. They had actually forgotten to see with all that had happened. When they got to the roof, they saw the jet black colored vehicle that clearly put any thing Cyborg made to shame. While Raven and Robin are with me, you three will have to have a new leader till they both return. Since Cyborg has experience in that field he will be the new leader till these two return," said Batman as he opened the two-seater jet and jumped in.

"This is going to be one cramped seating arrangement," said Raven who blushed a little while her more hormone driven emotions were somewhat...overjoyed as Robin went in first followed by a somewhat hesitant Raven.

"Possibly, but it will be short one. Just remember you wanted this and now you are stuck with it," said Batman as the hatch closed over both seats and the Bat-jet raised itself a few feet off the roof and then took off back to Gotham City.

(Some 15 minutes later)

The Bat-jet landed behind a secret cavern behind Wayne manor that lead to the heart of the legendary Bat Cave. Batman had wasted no time getting back home and had flown at Mach I yet again, which terrified Raven a little considering she didn't think anyone could fly something like this much less steer it the way he did. She had to on several occasions hold onto Robin and then when she realized she had done it stopped and started blushing as did Robin.

When the Bat-jet stopped and the hatch opened Batman got out and left the two Titans in the jet. While Batman made preparations for Robins, training Raven was having a...small problem with the seat belt she and Robin shared. Therefore, she had no choice, but to use her powers to slice it in to and then leap out to get free from that tightly enclosed space with Robin.

Though an enclosed space with Robin was something to consider, she would prefer in a different way and not like that. "Well...that was...interesting," said Robin as Raven used her powers to help Robin out of the back seat of the Bat-jet since he didn't have the strength to get out of it in his condition.

"Yeah I agree with that. Next time I think I'll risk the exhaustion and fly myself back and forth between Jump City and Gotham," said Raven in her depressing voice.

"I see your back to your old depressing self again," said Robin somewhat jokingly as he kept a smile on his face while Raven just scowled at him.

She then looked at her surroundings were more depressing then even she had imagined and was somewhat of a vacation for her as she like all dark and depressing things. The Bat Cave in her mind was the very definition of dark and depressing things as she saw that most of the cave was still in its natural look. "Nice place you have here Robin," said Raven as she saw a small group of bats fly to an unknown destination.

Robin laughed a little. "You should see it when it gets dark then you'll like it even more," said Robin, which stopped Raven in her tracks and realized that Robin was kidding.

She started laughing a little, but she was able to keep it under control, but just barely as she followed a still limping Robin to the giant computer console, where Batman now sat. "Having fun?" said Batman seeing Raven and Robin blushing a little.

"Yes and no," said Raven who got a raised eyebrow from Robin to signify how it cold be a no.

"Well the fun ends here and the training begins," said Batman who turned his chair around to face the two heroes.

"What's first?" said Raven as if she was the one getting the training.

"You aren't doing anything. Robin you still remember the training course is right?" said Batman who turned his attention to his son.

"Yes," said Robin more seriously.

"Head over to it and set the difficulty training to it highest level," said Batman as he turned around to face the screen again.

"Hardest! Come on," said Robin knowing he would never passed the training rooms tasks.

"GO!" said Batman who voice echoed through out the cave sending more bats flying around somewhat crazily.

"I take it your still new to the whole loving your son thing huh?" said Raven as she saw a still tired a stiff muscled Robin walking toward the training area the Batman told him to go.

"In order to properly re-train Robin I must his master and teacher first...and his father last. Just like the first time I trained him to be as good as he was. The only difference is this time I'm going to push till he quits or he dies and frankly I couldn't care less, which happens first," said Batman coldly to the now surprised Raven.

"I doubt your father pushed you this hard when you were becoming Batman," said Raven who must have it a sensitive subject because the giant control board for the computer seemed to break where ones hand would be.

"I didn't have a father to push me to become the Batman. I became the Batman through the darkness in my heart on my own just as you became who you are on your own though your own darkened heart," said Batman as he slowly left his chair and went to check on Robin.

Raven could see the giant control board now and was a little frightened by the damaged controls at the mention of the dark knight's father. "I think I'll check on Robin too," said Raven out loud as she glided her way and followed Batman to were Robin was training and hoped it wasn't too lenient for him

Robin's training was anything, but lenient could be considered cruel, even for her standards of training. The training ground consisted of over 5 different areas each one more dangerous and more hazardous then the last. Robot soldiers like Slade's were created and designed to look like Gotham most notorious criminals like the Joker and Two-Face.

More like them were also in this training ground that fought and thought like the real deal monsters that Robin and Batman fought everyday in Gotham. Robin whose body was still not 100 fought with everything he had, but from what Raven saw in the past compared to now Robin was seemed to be moving at a slower pace. It was as if Robin was second-guessing his every move because he feared something would go wrong. "He's acting like a whole different person," said Raven frowning at Robin's poor performance.

Raven had seen Robin fight like a crazed animal with the speed of a demon and the strength of one to match, but here he was struggling and was almost...a shadow of his old self. The fire in his masked eyes was nothing more then smoke from a blown out candle that was once a flamethrower. Needless to say, she could tell that Batman was less then pleased with Robin's performance by the look in his masked eyes even though he didn't say anything. She didn't have to try and read his emotions to read his eyes like those that clearly screamed disappoint about Robin. "The one true test will show how much damage was done to him. This is just the pre-test," said Batman as he checked to make sure Robin did put the difficulty level up to the highest.

About ¾ done the course after 5 hours of fighting through what seemed like hell itself to Robin he made his way to the final obstacle filled with bits of the other four integrated into a huge maze that would lead to a door to the finish line. Robin felt more exhausted then he did when he first trained with Batman to become Robin in the beginning. He fought all the old enemies of Gotham that were either in jail or were biding their time to strike his master. Robin saw the door straight ahead and was about to reach it, but was hit by a shadow he saw out of the corner of his eye. "Batman you didn't!" said Raven in disbelief when she saw what robot form that hit Robin.

Batman said nothing as he saw Robin's expression when he himself saw who was that attack. "Slade," said Robin as he went into battle stance.

"Robin what a pleasant surprise this is for me to be here with you in the legendary Bat Cave," said the robot copy of Slade as it went into fighting stance.

"Your not real. Your just a robotic copy to test my reaction to you," said Robin who tried to focus himself into a fighting stance.

"Perhaps, but its having the affect your father expected you to have," said robot Slade as it attacked with the same strength and speed as the real Slade.

Robin tried to fight back, but he felt slow and sluggish for every punch and kick the robot Slade delivered. 'I have to beat him, but why I am I so afraid?' thought Robin as robot Slade deliver a punch to Robin's face sending him into the maze wall.

"What's wrong Robin? You can't fight any more? Don't tell me you've gotten weak over the real little old me," said robot Slade who picked Robin up by his shirt and did a strong head butt to Robin's head causing a nasty bloody gash on the boy wonder's forehead.

"Batman stop it the robot Slade is going to kill him!" said Raven worriedly as Batman shut down the training program while Raven flew down to Robin who was once more on the ground wounded like before.

"It's as I told him. He would come face to face with his greatest fear. That fear is fear is failure and it has taken the form that is Slade," said Batman as he stared over at Robin who was now in Raven's arms bleeding all over his Robin uniform and masks.

"Raven...I...I...was afraid. That was...was the first...time I...I fought Slade...and...and I was afraid! Like a...a helpless child," said Robin as Raven used her powers to take him to the Bat Caves med-lab that Batman showed when she flew with Robin out of the training course.

Batman gave Robin a sedative and some medicine for the concussion he had received while Raven healed the wounds from the training areas. The wounds in total consisted of multiple burns, buts, bruises, and the concussion received by the robot Slade that fought him. When Robin went to sleep from the sedative Raven turned to Batman surrounding him with her dark powers. "He could have been killed by that impact of that robot, but you stay perfectly calm as if he is expendable. What kind of father are you? Answer me!" said Raven as she stared at Batman who seemed to be unafraid of Raven's dark powers.

"I'm not a father. I'm a teacher to him. Master of many things. I cannot be the father that holds their son in their arms saying everything will be all right. If I did that every time I thought he would die, he wouldn't be the Robin I trained him to be...and what he could become," said Batman as he stared into Raven red eyes with his steely ones behind the mask.

"I've heard that before...from my father!" said Raven angrily.

"You don't think I love my son the way a father should? Well believe it or not, Robin will always love me as a father and will always be loyal to me as a student is loyal to the master that teaches him. You want to talk about your father go ahead and compare him to me, but you'll find I am nothing like your demon dad. And deep down you know this will help Robin in the end. So why fight me when he will benefit in the long run?" said a calm Batman as if Raven's anger was nothing to him.

Raven looked at him coldly and then to Robin who lay their on the med-lab bed with sensors input into his skin. 'Robin' she thought and she finally decided that even though Batman's method of fixing Robin could be considered cruel or even inhuman, Raven knew it was in the best interest of Robin.

She removed the dark fire surrounding Batman and he walked passed her without a second thought to their little discussion. "If you ever try that again I will hurt you more then your father ever could," he said as he then walked into the shadows of the cave to another area where he had other things to do besides watch over the originally uninvited guest.

Raven herself stood their in shock for a moment over what Batman just said as she came to a realization. She realized that no matter how scary she was or how powerful she maybe, she would never be able frighten or intimidate the Batman. He was the definition of intimidation and fear that could not be found anywhere else. She snapped out of her frozen state and saw Robin squirming like an animal a lab with sweat pouring down his forehead as he was sleeping and no doubt having a nightmare.

She approached him with great concern as she gently wiped the sweat off his face with a nearby tablecloth. She knew it was clean and even if it was not she had had used her healing powers to clear of all diseases and filth instantly. "That's better," said Raven after cleaning his face and gently touched it with her hands as she moved her hand into his hair. She had so longed to touch it with affection like this, she only wished he was awake to say he liked it.

As if reading her inner desire's, Robin's squirming ceased a little and he started to relax a little as she continued to play with his hair. She smiled at this as she could clearly tell from her powers that he enjoyed what she was doing and appreciated it. She then looked around to see if Batman was around, but saw nothing except the shadows of a dark and near empty cave.

She carefully moved her hand from Robin hair down to his mask as she slowly tried to remove it to see him without the mask. To see the person she loved with his mask of darkness and see him for what he was...a simple boy. She was seconds away from removing it only to have a dark hand grab her wrist fast and hard to stop her. "What do you think you are doing?" said Batman angrily at Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Inner Hell-Part 2

(Back at Titans Tower)

Things weren't going to hot for Cyborg as the new leader inside the tower and outside when fighting criminals. Right off the bat (no pun intended) Beast Boy got into an argument with Cyborg over eating Tofu and eating meat. Starfire tried to intervene to suppress her sorrow over Robin, but to no avail. As the two Titans bickered over the fact that Cyborg was imposing an all meat no tofu law on the tower as long as he was leader things got worse. At this moment, the alarm blared and Cyborg saw that multiple crimes were happening all over the city.

Somehow news got out into the city that the leader of the Titans had been "disabled" for the most part causing crime sprees to appear almost everywhere all over the city. This forced Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire to split up and then go solo to fight into equally divided areas of the city where the crimes were occurring. Needless to say, they each of them did not do the job as well as they had expected and were only able to stop two out of fifteen robberies taking place in each area. Each one was done by a small squad of Slade bots that stole everything from high-tech computers to priceless jewelry.

"I haven't felt this depressed since Cyborg beat me 300 times in DOA 2: Hardcore with that kickboxing hip hop guy," said Beast Boy as he sat on the sofa who was tired beyond belief after five hours of nothing, but fighting and chasing Slade's robots.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have been that old man. At least you didn't have one of your arms nearly torn to pieces by those Slade bots," said Cyborg who was busy fixing himself from the fight.

"Slade has become...more daring now that friend Robin and friend Raven are not here with us to defend the city," said Starfire who had to have a few bandages on her body as she sat in a chair in the kitchen section of the room thinking about Robin.

(In the Bat Cave)

"I'll ask one more time. What do you think your doing?" said Batman in a more demanding voice as he step towards Raven forcing her to step backward away from Robin.

"I...I...was...was just...," said Raven in surprise on how Batman snuck up near her without her sensing him with her powers.

"You were about to remove his mask. Don't bother to deny it Raven I saw you. Healing him, I can understand. Removing his mask to see his true identity...is an entirely different thing," said Batman as he continued to walk towards her while Raven did the opposite towards him.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just wanted..." said Raven who surprised herself over the fact she was terrified of a mere mortal.

"You are a guest here Raven and I'm saying 'guest' lightly. Think about what you are doing and the consequences you create from your actions Raven before you actually do something. Something that I think would be considered...foolish," said Batman as he then took another step this time backing her up against a cave wall and leaned his head down closer to hers.

Before Raven could say anything Robin squirmed, again on his med-lab bed as he started to become awakened from his unwanted slumber. "Batman...Raven!" said Robin as he slowly sat up from his bed and looked over at the two who both turned to see him.

"You are awake I see. I guess the sedative was not as strong I thought it was. Oh well, its probably for the better anyway since now that I've see enough of what has become of you to know how to treat the problem," said Batman.

"What more crazy courses with robot versions of Slade beating him within an inch of his life like the original did?" said Raven who finally found her courage to stand up to the Dark Knight.

"Actually I had something more...effective in mind," said Batman as he walked around Raven towards Robin.

"What do you mean more...effective?" said Robin getting off the med-lab table with a suspicious look on his masked face.

Batman took a sky blue flower head out from under his cape and showed it to Robin while Raven gasped at how beautiful the flower was. "You know what this is?" said Batman still staring at Robin who just stared at it with a serious look on his face with a pretty good idea.

Raven on the other hand did not. "What's the big deal about this blue flower?" said Raven unsure about the plant Batman was holding.

"THIS...Raven is a very rare flower found in only certain part of the world. It may look harmless at first, but...when you breathe in the spores inside of it; it can create powerful neurotoxin that can bring out one's greatest fears come to life in a form of hallucinations. It makes it appear as if one's fears are actually real. I've managed to grow a small garden of them here in the cave to create a quick yet powerful antidotes to Scarecrows fear gas when he springs up from to time," said Batman who turned his head to Raven to answer her question.

"You told me about this plant when you trained with the League of Shadows. It was how you were able to face your greatest fear. Wasn't it?" said Robin who couldn't help, but feel somewhat afraid of facing his greatest fears.

"Yes. Slade and I went through it too in order to become a member of the League of Shadows just as all the members before us did as well. Now you must use it to face your demons that as a whole represent your greatest fear. I've prepared a special section of the cave for you to perform this little...ritual if you will. When you reach your destination, you are to stop and then sit on your knees just like I told you how I did when I took the flower. Then I want you to take the flower up to your nose and take a deep breathe and inhale the neurotoxin spores inside it. After that I will...take care of the rest," said Batman who placed a little remote gadget in the form of a bat on Robin's forehead.

"What's this?" said Robin pointing at his forehead with Raven wondering the same thing as she saw a red dot blinking once every two seconds.

"Just a censor to tell me when the hallucinations start to kicks in so I can contribute on my end," said Batman who knew Raven was suspicious about it and suspected was more then just a censor.

"What are you going to do once the censor activates Batman?" said Raven suspiciously as she wanted to know more about his role in Robin's...rebirth as she would like to consider it and not a ritual.

"That's not your concern Raven, but just so you know before hand I can't have you interfere in this no matter how dangerous it maybe," said Batman who made it sound like he was threatening Raven as Robin got off the med-lab table and headed for his intended destination.

"Why? How dangerous will this get?" said Raven who was getting more worried for Robin's safety and more protective of him.

"You'll have to wait and see Raven," said Batman not giving her the answer she had hoped for as he turned to a nearby computer terminal.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!" said Raven as her emotions for Robin finally took over and bound Batman in her dark powers preventing him from moving.

Batman didn't even flinch or show any emotions towards his captor as Raven bound him tight with her dark energy. "I could tell Raven, but actions speak louder then words. If you want to find out then watch the screen on the terminal here to found out," said Batman who stayed completely calm despite Raven increasing the pressure.

Raven just looked at him for a moment then glided over to the computer terminal where Batman was and saw Batman was watching Robin. He was in a different area of the cave that Batman had told him to go originally for the...ritual. Through a via security video cameras above Robin in the cave the two saw Robin doing exactly as he was told to do. "He better be all right after this is over...or else!" aid Raven as she watched with worry and decided that it wouldn't hurt to let the dark knight go of his imprisonment with her dark powers.

(Where Robin was)

He saw there were video security cameras watching him carefully as they waited for his next bit of movement, but he did not care about the cameras. The only thing he was really concerned about was becoming what he once was and being with the people he cared about again. Those that he loved. Especially, Raven for who he feelings for. But he knew he could express them now in moment of time even if he could to her. It was neither the most appropriate nor the right time to. No. He would wait till this final ordeal was over and he was ready to return to Jump City with her...without the Batman.

As much as the loved Bruce like a father, he was starting to hate the man for being so cold to him as well as to Raven. Bruce knew that Raven loved him and he loved Raven, but it seemed that Batman was the wall between them. Right now Batman was the wall that was prevented him from expressing his feelings for Raven to her. When this ordeal was over, he was going to express those feelings to her even if it killed him. "Now...let this ritual of rebirth begin," said Robin in whisper that was too low for the cameras to catch as he moved the flower close to his face and inhaled its spores with a deep breath as Batman had told him too.

Almost instantly, he started feeling the effects the neurotoxin's hallucinating properties had on him as he his vision become distorted and blurry all around. He immediately, dropped the blue flower in front of him as his upper body moved aimlessly as he waited for his greatest fear to appear. "Now for my part," said Batman as he hit a button on his utility belt before Raven could react.

"What did you just press?" said Raven who had him encased in black energy once more.

"Releasing his fear in the form of...bats," said Batman as he turned his head back to the screen as hundreds of not thousands of bats swarmed around Robin in a miniature twister.

"AHHHHHH!" said Robin as he screamed with he had as the bats came out of the darkness of the cave swarming around scratching, clawing, and even biting him as the flew around him.

(Back to Raven and Batman)

"What's happening to him?" said Raven as she bound him even tighter then the first time as Robin's screams echoed through out the cave.

"To an ordinary person they may look like harmless bats under the influence of a sonic sound caller that was designed for bats to fly to the location of the sound. The sound emitted from the device then drives all the bats into an all around frenzy and makes them the go nuts on whoever is wearing the device. However, for someone like Robin right now that has breathed in the flowers neurotoxin, that are in the spores of the flower he will see them as the demons that haunt his mind. They will plague his mind until he faces them when they finally hallucinate into the form of Slade," said Batman who seemed to be unaffected by Raven's bindings as she stared at him with her red demon eyes.

"Why? What's the purpose of destroying him like this?" said Raven with her voice sounding less then human as her rage slowly took over.

"Slade represents his fear of failure to him Raven. You of all people should have known that with the bond you two share with each other. Once Robin is able to defeat Slade on a mental level, he will conquer his fear and be able to defeat Slade no matter what the man throws at him. So for now we must watch and wait until it is over...no matter how much we want it to stop," said Batman who for the first time ever to Raven sounded like he was filled with sadness at the end.

Raven's rage finally got under control and she released him again. She stared at the screen and saw Robin struggling for his life as the bats surrounded him and hurting him to no end. 'I want it to stop,' thought Raven as she looked at the screen with her sad and violet eyes as her four red ones went away as the screen showed a robot version of Slade slowly walking towards Robin for reasons only Batman knew.

(Back to where Robin is)

Robin's mind was screaming at him as he let out his own screams at the demons that covered his very eyesight that he felt were eating at his very soul. That is...until one image appeared before him that made him want to scream in agony even more. Slade's face appeared. At first Slade's appearance in front of him seemed normal, but when the image of Slade got closer it was transformed into a hideous creature of darkness. The figures face had one red glowing eye with metal teeth that seemed to drool acid out from them. It was where the original's face used to breathe out from beyond the mask. His physical form was larger and bulkier with claws for fingers and blades for metal shoes. "Hello Robin! You always did risk walking into darkest of place just to see me. I'm flattered," said the demonic version of Slade in an equally dark and demonic voice.

"No not like this!" said Robin as the current figure of Slade leaned closer to its fear fill prey.

"What's Robin? Too afraid to fight? To think I wanted you as my apprentice. You are too soft and weak to be my apprentice now that I see you as the help child you are. What the happened to the child that was fearless and would do anything to beat me. Did I kill that part of you? If I did...then I'm glad. It had no business living inside a weak body and presence such as your. It was better off dead...just like your friends will against me without you. Especially...Raven!" said the hallucinated version of Slade.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this," yelled Robin as he tried to punch the figure, but hit nothing but air.

"No Robin. I don't want to stop doing what I do best. And it's not like YOU can stop me from doing what I do best. Can you? Come one Robin show me what you got. Unless you think old dad will save you from me," said the demonic figure of Slade who started laughing at Robin. At his cowards. At his love for his friends, family...and Raven.

Robin couldn't take it anymore as his rage overpowered his once dominate fear of his enemy as he fought the hallucinated form that reflected all his fears. His fear of failure, of fighting against all odds, and the fear of loving that special someone without worrying that someone will come for her in the night. "I can...and I WILL!" said Robin as he fought the demon without hesitation and ignored the pain of the others demons that slowly took more and more flesh from his already wounded body.

Even in his wounded state, Robin knew what it meant to fight beyond normal limitations when Batman first trained him. He began to feel like his old self again...only better then he was before. Now he could fight without hesitation or without fear of what was happening next because he was already thinking four steps ahead of his current attack.

Finally, an unexpected kick from Robin sent the robot Slade's head flying off its body and onto the ground near Robin. The robots body immediately fell to the ground and Batman deactivated the sound device on Robin's forehead sending the bat's flying in every direction. However, Robin wasn't done with the robot version of Slade and walked over to the still barely functioning head. "Not...bad...Robin...congratulations on your little victory...in conquering your...fear of...me in...in...the form of...failure. Your...father...was right...about...you...Robin. If only...I were...were the actual Slade. I...I...would have been. I...almost wished...that you had...stayed my...apprentice," said the robot Slade as it tried to give somewhat of a laugh.

"When I face the true Slade and beat him I'm going to stare into his eye as he begs for mercy...and crush him, LIKE THIS!" said Robin as he put his steel covered shoe and pressed hard on the masked robot shattering it and its parts everywhere.

"That's the Robin I know. Welcome back old self...my son," said Batman who showed a small smile of satisfaction of Robin's success.

He then looked over and saw Raven had flown off in an effort to retrieve Robin from that area of the cave since she could heal him right away. When they returned to him the bat inflicted wounds looked more extensive then they had looked on the security cameras and the one in the Slade robot that Robin had destroyed. "I' just about ready to return to the city," said Robin in a serious manner that made Bruce's smile increase another muscle only to remove it and become serious himself.

"Soon Robin. You have to rest for a little while till your wounds heal and your muscles have had a chance to relax. A few days won't kill you," said Batman as he motioned to the med-lab table.

Robin looked over at the table and then at Raven who smiled at him when she wouldn't even smile at all to anyone. "Well...I suppose days won't hurt," said Robin as he walked with Raven to the table.

"In the mean I'll head back to Titans Tower to help the other Titans and possibly find a lead to Slade's whereabouts. The materials I gathered from your last encounter with him should help provide some clue as to where he his is hiding," said Batman as he saw Robin get on the med-lab table with Raven assistance.

"Just don't take on Slade yourself. I want the privilege of smashing his face into the concrete," said Robin who to Raven could tell he was definitely back to his old self.

"I remember giving you that little speech when you were younger. Strange how things have changed after all this time," said Batman who gave Robin a powerful sedative like before.

"Everything has...changed," said Robin as he slowly fell into slumber like sleep as a man in a butler suit came down the steps that led up to Wayne Manor.

"You called sir," said the British accented man with a well-trimmed mustache as he walked over to where the three heroes were.

"Yes Alfred I need you here to keep an eye on these two while I'm at Jump City," said Batman without looking at his loyal butler.

"Yes sir," said Alfred who bowed slightly as Batman walked to the Bat-jet and took off from the cave to Jump City,

"So...who are you?" said Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was really Batman?" said Alfred.

"Nope," said Raven shaking her head as he turned to face Robin sleeping.

"Just once I wish someone would believe me when I say that," said Alfred who sighed as he walked over to where Raven and a sleeping Robin were.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-To Catch a Rat

(1 hour later at Jump City)

The three Teen Titans who were now exhausted, battered, bruised, and bandaged up were more then surprised when they saw Batman enter the tower. At first Starfire was happy because she had thought that Robin was with him while Cyborg and Beast Boy remain more...level head. "Robin is staying back in the cave with Raven till his muscles have had a chance to relax after all the stress they went through in such a short time. For the next few days I'm in charge and I'm going to be in the lb here looking at some things that Slade left behind that may help lead to his whereabouts," said Batman who saw Beast Boy jump for joy.

YES! No more tofu banning from Cyborg. Take THAT you overgrown garbage disposal," said Beast Boy while Cyborg slumped his shoulders.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask, but got an idea that would make Beast Boy in his place. "I don't like tofu either. Are you going to call me a name too? Because I dare you to call ME a name," said Batman as be walked up in front of Beast Boy and glared the shape shifter who turned pale white with a blank expression on his face.

"No...sir," said Beast Boy in a weak voice.

"Good boy. Now if you will excuse me I will go take care of some work that needs to be done," said Batman as he turned and left.

However, Starfire being the curious alien that she was flew up to Batman with the intent of asking a question. "I have a...a question that had been...sounding in the back of head," said Starfire as she stared into the masked eyes of the dark knight.

"That's 'echoing in back of my skull' is the term looking for. Now what's the question?" said Batman who was getting a little impatient with the alien.

"Robin and Raven have been acting quite...strange around each other. My question is doe Raven like Robin in the way of a...boyfriend?" said Starfire who hope the answer was no.

Batman just remained silent realizing that whatever he said may hurt Robin's friendship with the alien when she would be need to help him when it mattered the most. This was why he never went full time with the Justice League.

The possibility of sharing a love interest with a member of the female half of the league was small at first due to it originally having only two women as members. But now that the league had a significant number of female superheroes within its ranks, it was more important then ever to stay part time.

He did the only thing sensible and that give a half-truth. "I haven't really been paying attention to them when their together since most of the time Robin was either training or resting in the cave after training. Raven was deep in her meditation while I was doing a quick look at the criminals still loose in Gotham. So I can't really tell you what I don't know," said Batman who walked around Starfire as if she was a roadblock and headed to the lab.

Starfire stood there for a moment and thought of what Batman said as she reflected her thoughts on what had happened the before and after Slade's strategic attack on the Titans leader. At first she didn't notice the odd things like Raven training with Robin in one on one combat or that Raven was looking at Robin from the corner of her eye when it looked as if she was reading. Possibly, because she thought of the bond the two shared with each other that caused it.

It was then Starfire realized that Raven was in fact spending a lot more time with Robin then she thought she was originally. Raven playing several games with Robin only to lose to 'her boy' every time, yet she did not get angry. She seemed to be happy that there was someone who could challenge her intellectually. Starfire suddenly felt something in her heart she had only felt before with Kitten and a little bit with her sister. She felt jealousy towards Raven. "I must win Robin away from her," said Starfire as she flew to her room to think of a plan before Robin returned.

(Later on that day)

It wasn't long till Batman discovered a clue left from Slade's metallic boots that had traces rusted metal with traces of chemical waste in them. Batman had taken off with the Titans in tow to the chemical industry to match a possible chemical waste warehouse Slade might have used as a base of operations. Unfortunately, they were all fully employed and operational. However, that didn't mean Batman still couldn't try to find someone who may have had contact with Slade to lead him further on the trail to the mad man's hideout. "Are you sure that Batman is leading us on a goose that is wild chase?" said Starfire as she covered her nose from the fumes from the chemicals nearby.

"That's wild goose chase Star and if anyone can find anything in this place it's either Robin or Batman and we just happen to have Batman with us. So just try to stay a little more optimistic about the man's theory," said Cyborg as he covered his nose as well when he got close to the fumes.

It wasn't long till one o the employees saw the Titans and started to run only to bump into the Batman who grabbed him by his shirt. "We need to have a little talk. Let's go some place with...fresher air," said Batman in a terrifying voice that made the man whimper in fear of the Dark Knight.

(10 minutes later)

At first the Titans and the frightened chemical waste employee thought when Batman said "fresher air" they thought he meant the roof of the building. They did not think it was the roof of a twenty story-building complex, while hanging upside down from the arm of the world's greatest detectives. "What do you want to know?" said the terrified man as the cars behind them stopped due to the intense traffic in the area.

"First, your name," said Batman as he stared at the man.

"My name is...David. David Knox if you want to get specific," said David as the man was terrified beyond belief.

"I know that name. You were originally arrested for hacking into a bank and trying to take all of the Jump City National Bank's money and put it into a bank account in the Bahamas. However, you were stopped by Robin while he was on his way here to meet the rest of the Titans. You received a year and a half for that little stunt you pulled since you threatened to scatter the money everywhere if he didn't back off," said Batman in a angrily voice.

"Yeah, lucky for him I was bluffing or all of Jump City would be in a state of poverty," said David as he laughed nervously only to lose it when the Batman started letting go of him while still hanging over the edge.

"Dude. Do you think Batman will actually drop the guy?" said Beast Boy in a whisper to Cyborg.

"No way. He's Batman he wouldn't do anything like that!" said Cyborg whispered back while Starfire stayed silent and watched.

"Second question...where is Slade hiding?" said Batman who decided to get to the heart of the matter and ignoring the whispers behind him.

"Slade! I...I don't know...any...any Slade," said David who was obviously nervous and lying to the man...terribly.

"You're lying to me," said Batman in a deathly voice as he then let go of the man he had grabbed by the shirt sending him falling down towards the ground with the other three Titans in shock.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL TALK!" said David whose fall was immediately stopped with the help of Batman's grappling hook.

"Start talking. If you lie to me again I will drop you and leave you to fall to your death," said Batman as he stared into the man's terrified eyes.

(In the Bat Cave)

Robin awoke silently from his slumber with the presence of a pair of hands on the chest his torn Robin uniform. He turned his head to see Raven asleep in a chair next to him and that it was her hands on him. He was actually glad she was asleep or else she would have seen him blush. He carefully got off the table as to not wake her up and turned to find Alfred organizing things not far from where he had been sleeping. Ah master...Robin I see you are up and about," whispered Alfred who had to look over Robin's shoulder to make sure the girl was still asleep.

"Yep and I feel pretty good Alfred. Its strange really because I feel the same, but at the same time I feel...different. As if I changed somehow," whispered Robin.

"Master Br...uh I mean the Batman said he felt the same way you do now after he went through his struggles with his greatest fears," said Alfred as whispered afraid that the echoing of the cave would awaken Raven.

Robin could only nod because he didn't know what else to say to Alfred on the subject so he moved onto something else more...personal. "Alfred...how do you tell someone your in love without the fear her emotions will blow everything up around them?" said Robin who saw Alfred's expression of horror and surprise.

"I believe your surrogate father asked the same question, but I thought I'd never hear it from you," said Alfred who heard Robin give a small laugh at Alfred's reply.

"Well Raven secretly loves me and I...I do too, but her powers are controlled through her emotions. I'm a little afraid she might...nuke an entire city depending on what I say," said Robin who looked at Alfred now with concern.

"Oh dear. Well first, if your going to tell her make sure your in an area where no one would get hurt (Robin laughing a little) if she does...nuke an area around you. Second, I would tell her the truth about how you feel and how you discovered that you know that she loves you in return. The third, is...wear lots and lots of body armor in case she tries to hurt you for not telling her sooner," said Alfred as he involuntarily rubbed his jaw as if someone struck him their.

"Are we still talking about me or are we talking about someone you know who did that to you?" said Robin puzzled by Alfred involuntary action.

Alfred looked at him with a raised eyebrow the butler realized what he was doing and immediately stopped it with small-embarrassed look on his face. "Yes...well that was a...long time ago before I met your surrogate father. In any case master Robin you should get back to sleep I still have much to do, but don't worry next time your awake I'll have a new more improved uniform ready for you to wear," said Alfred as he noticed over his shoulder that Raven was finally awake.

"Thanks Alfred. You were always good to be like uncle in penguin form," said Robin laughing.

Alfred let out a small grown at humorous complement/insult the boy just gave him, but that came with the job of a butler. Especially when you are a servant of the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. "How long have you been awake?" said Raven as she rubbed her eyes as she levitated over to the two of them.

"Not long mistress Raven, but master Robin needs some more rest so he best get back to sleep or I'll never hear the end of it from my 'other' master. And you mistress Raven can assist in helping me clean this place up with the help of your powers," said Alfred he had a commanding presence about him.

Robin nodded and head back to where he was sleeping while Raven looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I take it you were something else before you became a butler?" said Raven curiously.

"My dear Raven when you are a guest in the lair of the Dark Knight no one is whom you think they are. Especially the butler," said Alfred who winked mischievously at her and smiled as he set out to do some more cleaning in the cave.

"Well I guess I better make myself useful," said Raven as she levitated over to Alfred to help with the cleaning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Plans and Traps

(Jump City Southside of town)

It wasn't surprising that Slade would choose an abandoned building for a hideout for his operations. All thugs, criminals, and psychos did when they needed a place to put their plans into action when doing evil deeds on a city. Gotham City as well as Metropolis has their fair share of them with guardians that protect them from this evil. Jump City was no exception to such things even though most of its citizens would never compare their fair city to Gotham City or Metropolis. Batman and the other Titans made their way to the warehouse Slade had setup shop in thanks to the information David Knox gave them.

David had revealed to them that he had been hired and paid by Slade for a minor hacking job into a Top Secret folder in City Halls mainframe that held the blue prints to Titans Tower. It was how Slade was able to infiltrate and sneak into the tower on the roof from the very beginning. David was also paid for creating a code breaker for the roofs door as well as the Titans sleeping quarter security.

Cyborg did later admit the weakest area of security in the entire tower was in fact the roof. The reason was he didn't believe anyone would attack from the roof much less infiltrate it from that entry point. "There is no easy way in. The building and the area around it are heavily guarded on all fronts. There is no blind spot that can be used to sneak into the place," said Cyborg as he scanned the area around the building complex.

"Slade has been busy in the time Robin has been away from the city. He obviously knew that his base of operations was going to be found sooner or later so he beefed up security," said Batman as he looked through is binoculars to see countless Slade bots guarding the area in and out of the massive building.

"What do we do knight of the dark?" said Starfire who was got a menacing look from Batman.

"Star it's the Dark Knight. Not...whatever you said," said Beast Boy who shook his head over the fact Starfire was saying things with the meaning of words in their opposite form.

"A direct attack on the complex is out of the question because the sheer number would defeat us almost immediately...unless..." said Batman as he started planning.

"What? You're planning something I can tell. Your brain's burning up a plan isn't it?" said Beast Boy who tried to sniff near Batman's mask only to get the back of Batman's fist to is face.

"Sorry. Force of habit," said Batman as he calculated the chance of his plan working.

"What's the plan?" said Cyborg who wanted to know what it was.

"I'll be right back. I have to contact someone before we move in," said Batman as he got up and left the spot he was kneeling down on.

"Who?" said the three Titans at the same time.

"Someone you know," said Batman before he disappeared into the shadows.

(In the building complex)

Slade was watching the security camera's video feed of the Titans spying on his complex and the man he hated so much walk away into the shadows. "So you finally found me haven't you...old friend? Not surprising really, I suppose it was bound to happen since I beat his dear little bird of a son within an inch of his life. Even now he plans to attack me in a way that catches me off guard. Well I say go ahead former comrade from the League of Shadows...come get me!" said Slade in his eerie voice as he continued to watch s Batman returned to the three remaining titans.

(Outside not far from the building)

"Who did you call?" said Cyborg wanting to know more.

"Trust me. The less you know...the better. All I can tell you is that no matter what under any circumstance...you must not struggle if captured," said Batman calmly.

"What are you talking about?" said Beast Boy confused.

"Do you trust me?" said Batman staring at all three titans.

"No," said Cyborg immediately.

"No way dude! Your crazy," said Beast Boy.

"I am unsure. Your tactics for fighting do resemble something Robin would do, but only as a last resort," said Starfire politely, but somewhat nervous.

"Regardless...you must trust me. Just as you would trust Robin," said Batman seriously.

"Fine! What do we have to do?" said Cyborg realizing that whatever the plan was Robin would probably do as well in the same situation.

"Simple. We fight our way through them. Cyborg will go left, Beast Boy will go right, Starfire will attack from the air, and I will engage the enemy in the middle. We have to fight with everything we've got. Understand?" said Batman who saw their surprised faces.

"That's it? No big strategy with backup contingency plans and stuff?" aid Beast Boy who finally spoke up.

"Yeah won't Slade be expecting that?" said Cyborg next.

"No. He thinks I'm planning something more cunning then this. What we need is a plan that will surprise him and catch him off guard. Sometimes you find that the most obvious of plans are the most surprising to an enemy who expects the least of such things," said Batman as he had a hint of something in his voice.

It seemed to sound like there was a surprise coming in the long run that told the three titans to trust the Dark Knight. "All right. Let's do this," said Cyborg reluctantly.

Almost immediately the three titans and the dark knight struck hard and fast upon the building complex as they attacked with everything they had on the Slade bots. Starfire's aerial assault from her star bolts from her hands and eyes did significant damage to Slade's robot army. Cyborg used his two sonic cannon's to do double the damage to the army that his first one did. Beast Boy's transformation into a Tyrannosaurus also was a big help as well.

However, it was Batman's skill, speed, and cunning that did the most damage as he plowed through the army that though was much larger were robots with limited reflex time. "So the Titans and the Batman think they can plow right through my army on all sides do they? Well their in for a big surprise!" said Slade as he watched from his metal throne as he flipped a few switches and activated the buildings external defense systems.

As Batman and the Titans got closer to the building they found themselves stopped in their tracks by different traps that captured all of them. For Starfire it was a high-tech energy net designed to neutralize her powers. For Cyborg it was an EMP wave turret that shut down his cybernetic systems causing him to fall over. Beast Boy fell through a trap door underneath him and was hit with knock out gas. Batman himself was taken down by the now overwhelming army of Slade's robots and was soon subdued by them. 'I hope they get here soon,' thought Batman as he thought back to the call he made before the attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-A Bird Reborn

When Robin awoke once more from his sleep in the silence of the legendary Bat Cave he felt strong again. In fact he felt better then strong; he felt dare he think it...invincible. However, the feeling he had was short lived when he heard voices coming from the Bat Computer that showed Batman on the giant screen talking to Alfred and Raven. "Listen you two I found Slade's hideout, but it's guarded like a fortress. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, are here with me to start the attack so I need Robin and yourself Raven to come back to Jump City to attack while his guard is down when he is occupied with us. I want you to come to these coordinates immediately when you get back to the city to start the attack when we get captured. Understand?" said Batman causing Robin's eyes to go wide with shock with what he just heard.

It was fortunate that neither Alfred, Raven, nor Batman knew he was awake at the moment. "I take it sir that the roast I prepared for tonight will be wrapped up and given to the orphanage in east Gotham?" said Alfred whose question was not really a question, but more of a fact.

"Yes Alfred. I want you to send the roast along with a complimentary card to the children in the orphanage. Now back to the task at hand. When Robin awakens I want you to give him the new prototype Robin outfit I designed for him. Its colors aren't exactly the same as he's used to, but I think he'll get used to it in time," said Batman with a small smile on his face hinting something of a surprise was coming.

"Yes sir I will do this things post haste," said Alfred who bowed in a traditional butler fashion that made Robin smile a little knowing that originally Alfred was a secret British Agent before becoming the butler of Bruce Wayne AKA the Batman.

"Good. Batman out," said Batman and the transmission ended.

"Well that sure sounded interesting," said Robin scaring both Raven and Alfred almost out their skin.

"ROBIN! DON'T DO THAT!" said Raven getting so angry that she caused some of the cave around them to quake because of it.

Robin raised his palms up in defense smiling indicating he was sorry while Alfred went over to what looked like a standing coffin form the late middle ages. "Well now your up Master Robin now is the perfect time to show you the new armor that your father has made for you during his spare time," said Alfred as he unlocked the coffin and opened it.

"Since when did Batman ever have any spare time on his hands?" said Robin raising an eyebrow.

"You would be surprised at how well your father's time management skills are when it comes to managing a single day," said Alfred as the coffin opened up all the way revealing the new Robin outfit.

Whoa!" said Robin in surprise.

"Nice!" said Raven as she eyed the uniform from head to toe.

The new Robin suit was different in many ways from what Robin was used to wearing everyday when he was at the tower. The main difference was the colors, which were darker, and more threatening look to them. The red, green, and yellow colors he normally wore were replaced by black, silver colored streaked arms as well as legs, and chest with a big dark red Robin bird symbol on the center of the chest area. It also didn't have a cape anymore, but from the looks of it a cape would only hinder its performance.

The utility belt in itself was something similar to what Slade always wore around his waist, but with some differences in the design. "This suit was designed to stop bullets, fire both natural as well as unnatural, and can enhance the wearers normal speed, strength, and senses 3X what they were before with the new advanced internal cyber enhancer system," said Alfred as Robin walked towards the new suit with eager excitement.

"I see I get a new mask with this new outfit," said Robin saw a new smaller version of his original mask, but it looked like it could still cover his eyes like the one he was currently wearing.

"Yes Master Robin. This mask is more compact then your original, but just as effective as if it were the original," said Alfred as Robin removed it from the coffin.

"Well I might as wear it and test it out," said Robin.

He looked at Raven who nodded as her face had a small red blush on it as she turned around and walked to a different area of the cave. "I'll be over here somewhere doing some much needed mediating. Tell me when you're ready and I'll teleport us to the coordinates Batman gave us," said Raven as she levitated herself near the Bat mobile even though some of her emotions were whispering to her to take a peek at Robin getting into his new uniform.

'I just need to focus on my meditation and not on HIM right now. If I do I may regret it later,' thought Raven as she levitated in Indian style and started chanting like she did back home.

Unfortunately, for her Robin was ready as soon as she had nearly begun her meditation and what she saw turned her face into a color that made her look like she had gotten a tan in the Bahamas or a tanning booth. "My Raven with that color no one would ever think you stayed away from the sun most of your life," said Robin whose physical physic was clearly noticeable in the upper body area as well as the leg muscles themselves.

Raven whistled in amazement at what she saw and like. "Nice Boy Wonder, I just wish I could have seen you take off the mask," said Raven only to cover her mouth out of shock of what she just said to Robin.

Robin himself however, paid no mind to what she just said and smiled at her as if it didn't surprise him at all. "When this is over I show you and maybe it won't be such a riddle to you when you think about it," said Robin who saw Raven eyes widen with even more shock.

"How did..." said Raven, but was cut off.

"I know?" said Robin finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," said Raven as she nodded her head.

"Let's just say I picked up a few words that Slade was speaking when he was reading your diary that I remembered when I was sleeping in the med-lab here," said Robin who saw Raven blush redden even more.

"Did he read anything bad about you?" said Raven

"I don't know. It's your diary. Did you write some bad things about me?" said Robin with a raised eyebrow, but with a grin still on his face.

"I'd...rather not say," said Raven who was showing a little bit of the emotion that was timid when she looked at him.

"Not to break this little conversation up Master Robin and Mistress Raven, but time is of essence here," said Alfred who scared the both of them nearly out of their skin.

"ALFRED! DON'T DO THAT! NOW I KNOW WHERE I GET IT FROM!" said Robin who hated being snuck up on as did Raven who just had a fiery look in her eye.

"Sorry sir it's a force of habit," said Alfred though perfectly calm on the outside mentally smiled to himself at scaring the two titans.

"We better go if were to catch up with Batman and the others," said Raven and Robin nodded in agreement as she covered herself and Robin in her dark magic that formed into a Raven to teleport them to the designated spot Batman left them.

"Young people," said Alfred as he went upstairs into Wayne Manor to package up the roast he had made earlier.

(During that time in Jump City in Slade's hideout)

"Hello titans. Batman...my very much-hated enemy. If you noticed Batman...you are hung in mid-air through steel chains tied around the wrist over a pit of steel spikes with my Slade bots watching you at every corner of the pit. Starfire...you are covered in the high-tech energy draining web that is attached to the ground, which for you is tightly compressed titanium. You will be trapped in the web no matter what you do unless I turned the energy for the web off on the control unit on his wrist, but that would never happen. For you Cyborg...while your backup power unit is keeping you alive I have you restrained with chains linked with multi-EMP bombs. If you tried to break the chains the bombs would go off and destroy the mechanical part of you that keeps the human half of you alive. Beast Boy...you are pinned to a wall with electrodes hooked up to the chest area with most of the area with sensors on your forehead that could tell what animal you are thinking of transforming into before you even did it. Seconds before you utilize any transformation you will be shocked with 10,000 volt of solid electricity that will kill you before your transformation is complete. Impressive isn't it?" said Slade quite happy at the look of the three titans and his hated nemesis as they scowled at him intensely.

"I've been imprisoned in far worse cases Slade so don't flatter yourself. Besides...we won't be like this for long," said Batman in a cold and unafraid voice.

Slade turned to Batman and walked over to the Dark Knight with curiosity in his one good. "Oh really my old comrade of the shadows? Hmmm. You apparently seem to be in possession of some information that I don't have or else you would not have such a calm, confident, and...yet serious look on your face," said Slade as he put a cupped hand on his masked metal chin as he watched Batman dangled in mid-air.

"Let's just say that the Joker isn't the only villain who has an ace up their sleeves," said Batman with a small smile that made Slade even more suspicious.

(Meanwhile outside...)

Raven along with Robin had just arrived at the same spot that Batman and the others had and were surveying the scene for about 15 minutes. "Are you sure you are up to this type of thing again Robin?" said Raven with more then enough concern in her voice to get Robin's attention from the complex to her.

Robin just smiled at her like he always did before answering her. "To be honest Rae...I'm scared out of my mind," said Robin as he turned back to facing the complex that held his mentor and friends in the hands of the merciless villain that was Slade.

"But I thought you faced your fear's and won back at the cave," said Raven with clear confusion in her voice.

Robin chuckled a little under his breath. "I conquered my greatest fear Raven. There are fears that I have that I've had to face head on in my life. You read some of the reports and the things I did in Gotham with Batman when I was younger. The criminals I fought, the insane psychopaths that brought Gotham to a brink of destruction, and every other thing I've possibly done for most of my youth. You know better then anyone Rae that there are other fears in my mind other then Slade I keep locked up in my head," said Robin as he took out a pair of binoculars and eyed the surroundings of the complex that looked like a recent battle had just taken place.

"Wait! How did you know I looked at your file? I never told that to anyone I only wrote it down in my...diary," said Raven angrily who started give Robin a death glare at the back of his skull.

Robin rubbed the back of his head as his face turned to see Raven who had fire coming out of her eyes. "Would you believe I remembered that from when Slade was reading your diary out loud?" said Robin nervously knowing he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"You didn't get beaten to a point that you could understand Slade did you?" said Raven just as angry as her previous statement.

Robin stopped being nervous and let out a sigh as if he was about to tell Raven a very personal truth, "Raven I'm not going to lie to you about this. In fact, I was intending to come clean about the whole situation after this was over in a more...private place, but I guess this will do," said Robin looking around briefly before Raven pulled on the new suit with anger as she stared at him face to face.

"Intended huh?" said Raven who saw Robin poker face served him well once more.

"Yeah, but you had to act like a female Sherlock Holmes and forced me to play my hand in this matter. After Slade had been beaten me bloody he thought that he would show me what he was reading, which in truth was...your diary. He read a few pages out loud from the writings of Bravery, Intelligence, and then finally YOU as in yourself in general. That is when I knew that you secretly...loved me. I had actually intended to tell you about what I feel and...that I love you the same way, but as I said before Rae you kinda forced my hand in this matter," said Robin in a casual tone of voice.

Deep down he secretly hoped that Raven wouldn't punch him out of disgust for the lying he had done before hand about him not reading her diary and then saying he remembered some things when sleeping.

Fortunately, the powers that be were in his favor at that moment as Raven just stood their frozen in a state of shock. To Robin it seemed like an emotional free for all in her eyes that lead to the depths of her mind as she now looked like a living statue with shock on her face. "You...love...me...too?" said Raven in a nearly unheard voice.

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah Rae I do. I realized that what I had with Starfire was just nothing more then a feeling to protect someone that I had a puppy love crush on. But with you I feel more from you because I know you're in some ways...like me. You know the old saying 'Bird of a feather flock together' well...in this case...'you're MY bird Raven. The bird that I flock with when I need strength, guidance, and insight into things I don't generally understand that you do or when things get tough. When were together we are well...invincible and I wouldn't want to be apart from you whether we were Teen Titans or not because...I love you Rae," said Robin with a heart warming smile.

Inside Raven's mind at that moment all the key emotions that had pushed and hoped for this moment were going nuts inside her head. Intelligence smiled for once, Bravery did her version of Cyborg's booya, Timid fainted and looked like she had died with a flower on her chest, and Happiness had heart shaped eyes as she fluttered all over the place with her feet flapping like wings.

In truth, her mind was in total chaos, but with some concentration, the real Raven was able to get them to fall back in line and promised them they could go nuts later when this whole situation with Slade was over. "So I take it were going to keep this a secret from the others right? Especially from Starfire since she refers to you as 'her boy'...right?" said Raven finally as she stared at the mask that hid his real eyes that she desperately wanted to see.

Robin chuckled remembering how Starfire got jealous at any girl who tried to get his affection. "Yeah Rae I'm afraid so. When we get back I'll have to let Star know I don't like her in the way she does with me. Hopefully I can contain the problem that is her very unique jealousy and convince her not to knock the head off of the special someone who did capture my heart," said Robin making Raven blush a little.

"Yeah well before we go into that little problem why don't we focus on this much bigger problem first," said Raven as she gave head gesture towards Slade's hideout.

Robin just nodded in agreement and held her pale white hand. "Together then," said Robin.

"Flocking together I think would be more appropriate," said Raven smiling back as she kissed on the lips before breaking it and they turned their attention to Slade's hideout as they began their attack on the unsuspecting villain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Decisive Fight

For once Slade was quite surprised at the situation since he had assumed with Batman, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy at his mercy he had all the angles covered. He hadn't expected Rave to come after him for sometime and he surely didn't expect Robin of all people to appear in a new uniform ready to fight once more. It was the reason most of his robots weren't at full alert readiness and watching for intruders. "Hi Slade how is everything? You never call, never write, and I'm beginning to think you didn't care anymore about me," said Robin with a confident grin he could help, but release as he attacked Slade so fast he could barely counter attack forcing his wrist controller to break as a result.

Raven used her powers to destroy the robots around Batman; she then cut the cable and then floated him to away from the trap below him to safer ground. "Thanks," said Batman calmly before he broke into a run and attacked some nearby robots.

"Um...you're welcome?" said Raven who was actually surprised that Batman had thanked much less spoken to her nicely as she watched him with deadly precision and accuracy like Robin did.

She snapped out of watching him and realized at that moment she had to free her friends while the Dark Knight and her love that was the Boy Wonder fought Slade and his robots. She immediately freed Beast Boy who was the easiest to free once the censors on his body were removed. Raven then freed Cyborg with her powers once she carefully surrounded the bombs and turned them into black ash colored powder.

Then Raven finally came to Starfire and it was then that the dark witch of a girl that was her hesitated in freeing her best friend since she knew that Starfire knew if not suspect that Raven was in love with 'her boy'. Raven now actually feared the consequences of releasing the now emotional alien from the one thing that protected her from Starfire's "rampage of the jealousness" as Starfire called it. The alien girl had more then once told her after what happened with Kitten at that school prom how she went into a fit of rage over the affection the other girl was giving Robin. "Friend Raven why do you hesitate in freeing me from this web of energy? I am your friend Starfire,' said Starfire who wished to be free and help the others.

Raven decided to let her friendship with Starfire as well as loyalty to her friends replace the fear of Starfire's possible jealousy and future attack on her and released the alien from another world from the prison that held her. "We can't hat Starfire we have to take down Slade's robots," said Raven who could easily sense some hostile intentions from Starfire at her at the mention of Robin's name.

However, Raven sensed such hostilities would not happen at the moment as Starfire nodded and then attacked several dozen robots at once while Raven did the same. At the same time Slade and Robin were fighting it out in the way of the warrior with fist-to-fist and kick to kick martial arts as they tried to crush the other in their mortal combat. "Not bad Robin I see our time apart hasn't made you soft, but...actually mad you stronger. I'm so very pleased with your progress," said Slade calmly though in truth he was struggling to doge, block, and/or counter attack Robin who did the same.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises Slade and how far I truly progressed might just surprise you," said Robin who saw an opening in Slade's defense and took it striking a vicious kick to Slade's ribs.

Slade stumbled back only to immediately counterattack with a solid roundhouse kick at Robin's head sending the Boy Wonder smashing into a glass window of an unused room. "For all your talking Robin your progress doesn't impress me...it only pleases me since I can destroy you at the peak of your strength, rather then at the end of your endurance. I won't have to hear any more complaints or excuses as I break you once more," said Slade who was smiling under his mask as Robin's body almost went limp from the impact into the glass window of the wall.

His smile left his face hidden behind the mask however, when he saw Robin rise steadily and looked at him with blood streaming down his face. Slade saw Robin had glass stuck to different parts of his face and was receiving quite a serious from Robin who spit some blood from his mouth while not once taking his eyes of Slade. "Not this time Slade or ever again. This time...I'm going to break YOU!" said Robin as he pulled out a Bo-Staff to signify round two of this fight had started.

Slade drew is own Bo-Staff and the two fought pushing the other to his limits until both felt weary from fighting. By that time Batman and the other four Titans had finished mopping up Slade's toy robots and were watching with much awe. Especially two very particular women who were extremely worried for the boy they cared for with all their hearts. 'Please be safe Robin' thought Raven and Starfire at the same time as the battle brought the hero and villain upon a thin steel walkway with no steel banister's to prevent any of the two combatants from falling into the pit of steel spikes that were below them.

"You think you can beat me Robin? You got another thing coming if you can believe such a foolish thing like that," said Slade in a tired and raspy voice as he struggled to breathe as he swung his Bo-Staff down hard to his left trying to knock Robin of balance.

Robin blocked the attack with all his remaining strength and counter with a surprise leg sweep that caused Slade out of instinct to leap backwards putting him dead center below the pit. "You of so little faith of your former apprentice Slade. No wonder you couldn't control me or Terra when you did what you did to us. No faith!" said Robin as he leaped in the air and kicked Slade in the face only to spin and hit him again in the face with his Bo-Staff.

This two hit attack combo sent Slade stumbling back and to the right forcing him to fall over the ledge of the steel walkway only to hold onto it with one hand. "Robin...help me. NOW!" said Slade as if he expected Robin to obey him like he was still his apprentice.

Robin just cocked his head like a wolf watching its wounded prey and gave small, but distinct smile. "No," said Robin out and clear.

The four Titans gasped and Batman just mentally smiled as he remember when he had done the same thing with Ra'sh Au Ghoul on the train that was about to be destroyed. "What? You won't let me die. It will go against everything your mentor taught you about life. If I die that will make you just like me because you did nothing to save me," said Slade who was quite surprised that Robin had actually said no to him.

"Actually Slade that where your wrong. You see I'm not killing you since you'll be doing that on your own. However, I'm not going to save you either," said Robin who left the walkway as Slade's hands slipped from it and he ell into the spikes that pierced through his armor and flesh killing him instantly.

When Robin walked down the area above him the four Titans rushed over to and hugged him while Batman just walked over calmly and gave a nod of respect. "I see you took a page out of what happened between me and Ra'sh," said Batman whose voice aired a hint of approval while stilling staying calm and serious.

"Thanks," was all Robin could say at that point since felt too exhausted to say anything else at that point.

"Don't do it again," said Batman whose voice was now all serious

"Don't worry I don't intend to," said Robin as Raven used her magic to relive Robin of the pain on his body and now healed face.

"Well in any case Project NightWing was a complete success and I'll send you more suits as time passes. Just be careful with that one since it will take time to create others in mass production," said Batman he became one with shadows and left without another word.

"Project NightWing huh? I guess I should use that as my new name since I don't look like a Robin anymore," said Robin or rather NightWing as he couldn't help, but smile.

"No. You don't, but to us you'll always be Robin regardless of the change," said Raven who teleported them back to the tower for some well deserved rest.

(At Titans Tower)

Robin or rather NightWing went to his room to sleep and get some well deserved from his fight with Slade. The new suit Batman had given him was an incredible success, but even with the system that enhanced his performance he still felt tired. After he put on some pants and a shirt that looked like a training/sparring outfit on Raven knocked on his door before entering via phasing through the door. "Hey Rae," said Robin as he placed his new suit away to be cleaned properly from all the sweating and fighting he had done.

"Well Rob...I mean NightWing I just wanted to see how you were feeling after your fight with Slade," said Raven though that was only half the truth since she really just came in to see him.

"Well aside from feeling tired, exhausted, and ready to become part of the afterlife from over exerting myself I would have to say I feel good right now...since you walked in," said NightWing causing Raven to blush at the last few words he had said.

Somewhere in the Tower an explosion could be heard due to Raven's emotions getting in the way. Thus causing a chain reaction of Cyborg yelling at Beast Boy for messing with the PS2 while Beast Boy said he didn't do anything and causing even more yelling within the tower. "Sorry," said Raven as her blush deepened slightly.

"Don't be Raven. Those two animals would have started yelling sooner or later so it would probably be best if they got it out of the way now then later," said NightWing smiling as he sat on his bed and stretched.

Raven smiled knowing NightWing would always comfort her even though she didn't need to be and found that her most frightened of emotions Timid had very little existence around him as well as anger who was nothing more to her then a weak shadow of its former self. "Thanks NightWing. What are you...or rather we going to do about Starfire since she obviously will try to scheme to drive us apart?" said Raven curiously.

NightWing just shook his head and then slowly got up and walked up to Raven so they were nose-to-nose and face to face. "You don't have to worry about Starfire's scheming and neither do I for right now. Let us just pretend for a single moment, that Starfire is too tired to care about me right now and that it's just the both of US, alone, and together in each other's arms," said NightWing as he emphasized on the word 'us' and kissed Raven on the forehead where her jewel was (causing her to noticeably blush).

He then hugged her in an embrace, which she gratefully and lovingly returned to him for what seemed like...forever. Unfortunately, such things never last forever as sound that was in-between a knock and a rather large pounding came from the door on the other side. "Friend NightWing please open the door I have to talk to you," said the voice of Starfire whose voice had a hint of seriousness in it as well as something else that even Raven couldn't tell.

"Maybe she'll go away," said NightWing as he pressed a finger to his slips to indicate to Raven not to do anything.

"I know friend Raven in there with you because of the explosion I heard earlier. Please open the door before I smash it down," said Starfire who was clearly getting angrier by the second.

"So much for pretending," said Raven who was a little depressed at the ironic twist of happiness creating depression within the team no matter who was happy.

NightWing smiled at her for a moment and then proceed to the door and slid it opened it partially enough for Starfire to see half his face. 'This is something only Raven would normally do,' thought Starfire as she saw NightWings still masked eyes.

"Yes Starfire what is it?" said NightWing in a neutral voice breaking Starfire out of her remembrance of Raven doing the exact same thing.

"Oh yes I wish to speak to you about how unfair it is that you as 'my boy' are having feelings for 'friend' Raven and ignoring me," said Starfire in a very serious tone.

NightWing sighed realizing that Starfire was extremely naïve and knew nothing of letting go of someone you care about when the other doesn't want them anymore. "Starfire what we had was nothing more then puppy love, which in truth...never lasts. I know you seem hurt by Raven getting my attention, but this happens to people all the time whether they want it or not and I'm sorry that you weren't informed sooner," said NightWing whose neutral voice had weakened with softness for the young alien only to let her down lightly to a degree.

Without another word from wither side NightWing shut the door and tuned to Raven who was glad that NightWing let her down softly without feeling TOO much remorse. "Where were we?" said Raven as she put her arms around NightWing's neck as she stared into his masked eyes.

NightWing took a hand to his mask and removed it revealing two set's of eye color's that were an amber like yellow on the left and a grassy like green on the right causing Raven to gasp as the riddle to her love's eyes were now solved. "Right here Raven as before the only difference is now...we know longer have to pretend," said NightWing as he kissed Raven right on the lips causing her to kiss him back in sheer bliss for both of them.

The End.


End file.
